Wonder What's Next
by BratPrincess-187
Summary: The responsible thing to do was returned an Amnesic Harry back to Dumbledore not trick him into thinking that they were in a relationship together. -Updated, Harry has to make a choice...
1. Say Anything

Hey yall!

Third Draco/Harry slash, but this one I've had in my head for awhile and it's been demanding to be written. It's the second with magic but will take place in the summer. They will be going into 6th year. The person who died in the 5th book is in this but Lucius is in jail ... works better that way.

Please give it a chance.. I'll love you for it!

Say _A_nything ...

Draco awoke to a sunny Thursday morning. It was two weeks into the summer vacation and so far it had been a bit boring, with his mother away to the States he had the whole estate to himself, not as fun as it sounded as most of his friends were away on vacation and Draco didn't feel like going any where himself. He took a long showered and dressed leaving his hair loose unlike in school where he had a gelled back. After finishing with that he made his way down to the breakfast nook where he was immediately accosted by one of the house-elf.

"Would Master Malfoy like breakfast now?" The creature asked as Draco picked up one of the fresh blueberry muffins that laid in a basket on the table.

He turned to it and shook his head. "No I'm going to take my morning ride." The house-elf nodded and disappeared as Draco made his way outside.

Soon he was up in the air and more awake then he had been a minute ago. He always rode in the morning just to think about everything, about his father in Azkaban and how he felt about that. Ever since he could remember he would always wanted to impress his father, but no matter what he did it never seemed to be enough for Lucius Malfoy. As he grew older he started to resent the older men for always putting Deatheater meetings and Voldemort's views first instead of him. But it was his _father _that went to jail. He wanted to blame Potter for it but he knew it wasn't his fault entirely, Draco knew that one-day sooner or later his father would have been caught. It just happened sooner then he thought it would.

As he flew around he took notice of something down below in the gardens that the house-elf's kept in perfect condition. No he didn't notice the flowers or greenery but there was something that stood out totally, but at the height he was at he couldn't tell. Flying down he gasped sharply at was taking a form.

It wasn't a something but a someone. As he set foot on the ground he took a closer look and there was no mistaking who this 'someone' was. The ebony wild hair and lighting-blot shaped scar only belonged to one person... Harry Potter.

Draco made his way back into his house and set him down on the couch in the family room. As re-stood he took in Potter's appearance he was covered in dry blood and bruises, the clothes he was wearing were torn in numerous places. But the strangest thing was his face was cover in soot like he had been or very near a fire. What happened to him? Draco obliviously knew he must of been attacked by why did he end up in his garden? Well he wasn't going to find out any time soon so he decided to call one of the house-elfs in the mean time, he thought of what to do with Potter.

"Master Malfoy?" The house-elf bowed.

Draco ignored the creature still thinking about what do with Potter, he could have easily sent him off to the dark lord but he didn't for he had no loyalty to that side, Dumbledore was out of the question as well. Knowing the old man he would probably blame it on him.

"Sir?" The house-elf spoke once more and Draco through him a sharp stare before deciding where to take him.

"Take Potter to the Malfoy estate in France. There put him in one of the guestrooms near my room and clean him up. I'll be there shortly." The blonde said moving his gaze once again to Potter.

The house-elf bowed and with a snap of his fingers Potter and the house-elf were gone. Draco remained there thinking of what he had just done and questioned why? What was he doing, Potter was going to yell to the high heavens when he woke and probably demand to see Dumbledore or something but until then the blonde went to write to his mother and pack. The thing that riddle him most though was why Potter here? And what happened to him?

* * *

The boy in question opened his eyes a few hours later with a pounding headache but paying no attention to it sat up in a bed that wasn't his or he thought wasn't his, he wasn't sure. And as he looked around the room apprehensively he realized he had no idea where he was or who had him. Trying to recall the last thing he did or where he was drew a blank and increased the pounding in his head. Shakily he got out of bed and looked around the room when a high-pitched voice broke through his thumping headache.

"You're awake!" He turned his head to be faced with a weird looking bugged-eyed creature. He screamed and jumped away, not even noticing that he was half-naked, only wearing jeans.

"Do you want to wake the whole house?" A voice snapped from above him and he turned to face a painting of a man glaring back at him.

"Y-you talked?" He asked shakily.

The painting rolled his eyes. "Boo."

The boy screamed again and bolted for the door. He went to his left that led to stairs that he took two at a time, completely forgetting his headache. In his running he did not notice the person that blocked his way at the foot of the stairway and ran right into him.

* * *

Draco had heard the screaming coming out of the kitchen to see what was going on, it sounded as if Potter was scared. He reached the stair and heard the second scream and next thing he Potter was running out of the bedroom as if You-Know-Who was in the very room. The blonde was about to call out when Potter ran right into him with a soft thud.

"What in the nine hells is wrong with you?" Draco snapped at him.

"The painting talked!" Potter screamed as if that was something to truly be scared of.

Grabbing his shoulders, he pulled Potter back to look into the emerald eyes. Potter seemed genuinely scared of the painting talking and why hadn't the gryffindor recognized him yet? He expected Potter to be yelling at him by now.

"So that's nothing new." Draco drawled.

"Paintings don't normally talk and who the hell are you?" Potter wrenched out his hold staring at him warily.

Raising an eyebrow Draco said. "Very funny Potter." Who was he playing at? Potter knew very well who he was, they had only gone to the same school for five years.

"Who's Potter?" He didn't sound as if he was joking.

"Potter what's the last thing you remember?" Before the raven-haired boy could answer, Deb the house-elf came downstairs looking frantically at Potter.

"Master?" Potter turned around and stared at the house-elf for about a second before moving behind Draco who shot him an astonish look.

"What is that _thing_?" He asked looking at the house-elf as if it was a devil.

"It's a house-elf." Draco answered Potter slowly before turning to Deb. "Get a tray of food and bring it to his room, then get him something to wear." Deb bowed and left to the kitchen.

Draco turned to Potter and stared at him for a moment. "Can you remember anything?" He asked and Potter took a step back as he stared at the blonde.

Potter bowed his head and frowned deeply before shaking his head 'no'. "Not even your name?" The blonde pressed shocked.

"No." He seemed to be dazed and just stood there. "I can't remember anything." He said softly.

Draco stood there blown-away. He expected Potter to be accusing him of kidnapping him or just plain demanding to be let out, but to have him here with no recollection of who he was or any memory was not what he was expecting. While Potter remained motionless Draco took his time to take in his half-naked form.

He had cleaned up nicely and Deb had taken care of all the bruises that had covered his face and stomach as well as the dust and soot. No one could deny that Potter was very beautiful, still slightly small for his age but with a nice body. The tan told him that Potter spent a lot time in the sun. Qudditch practice had developed well-formed arms, legs and abdomen. And if the rumors were true Potter was still a virgin, which many people found appealing.

"What's my name?"

"Huh?" Draco snapped out of his thoughts and looked up into jaded-eyes.

"I asked what my name was." Potter repeated awkwardly, a blush crossing his cheeks.

While examining Potter's body he almost forgotten that the boy had totally no idea who he was. Under the wrong hands Potter could find himself in a lot of trouble. But for some reason he felt pity for Potter and decided not to play games with him.

"Harry Potter." Draco grabbed his arm and led him to his room where a tray was waiting for him along with clothes. It was a very surreal experience, he had woken up thinking he was going to spend another day at home and this happened.

"Ok, can you tell why there are paintings talking and what did you call them... _house-elfs_?" Potter asked strangely.

"Magic." Draco said simply.

Potter snorted and sat on the bed; Draco felt the urge to be right on top of him. Shaking his head the blonde sat down on a chair by the bed. The food and clothes going on untouched.

"Magic? No such thing." Potter said as if he was pretty sure of himself. You'd think after seeing a painting talk and a magically creature he'd be more of a believer but no.

Rolling his eyes Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to the serving dish filled with food. Whispering a spell the tray levitated to a flabbergasted Potter who looked to the tray and then to the blonde who smirked right back. It was lucky that there were so many spells around the mansion allowing him to use magic, or else he would have to convince Potter by his word only.

"But that means you're a wizard." Potter said shocked.

Draco nodded. "You are too." Potter remained silent. "Eat." The blonde ordered him.

"How do you know me?" He'd been waiting for this question and was going to keep it as vague as possible.

"We go to the same school."

"Oh, and what's your name?" Potter picked at his food.

"Draco Malfoy." He said a bit hesitantly as if Potter would suddenly remember everything by hearing his worst rival's name. But Potter didn't remember and could not recall any of the fights they had at school. There was a silence between them where Potter ate a little more.

"Won't my parents be worried about me?" Potter asked looking up at Draco who at the moment was caught off guard.

"Um... I'm really not the person to be telling you."

"Why not?"

The blonde sighed and wondered why he cared so much but answered the question anyway. "Their dead, they died when you were one." Draco told him quietly.

He couldn't know what Potter was feeling for his face remained passive. The thing was Harry didn't how to feel as he couldn't remember anything and that included his parents. He felt sad that he didn't know them but more so he felt confused and frustrated that he couldn't remember. He tried recalling something again, he struggled harder this time to remember anything he could.

A fat man screaming angrily then in pain as another person laughed maliciously. More scream and pain.

With a gasp Harry's hand went to his scar where it burned with pain. The tray fell from his lap with crash to the floor and Draco rushed over to him.

"What is it?" The pain was gone but the headache came back full force. "Do you remember anything?"

Harry looked up into gray-blue eyes. He hadn't noticed how close the blonde had come to him until he re-opened his eyes. For some reason having him this close made him uncomfortable and wished he could put some space between them.

"I'm fine, my head just hurt." Draco stared at him for split second before tracing his scar with his fingers and moving on to his cheeks and lips. Before Harry could draw another breath Draco bent down and caught Harry's lips in a heated kiss.

Harry kissed back slowly, and felt Draco's fingers through his hair before bringing him up against the blonde's torso. Draco's lips were soft over his but when he attempted to deepen the kiss by running his tongue over his lips and into his mouth he pulled away.

"Sorry." He said not meeting Draco's eyes, face flushed.

"Don't be." He told Harry, looking him over again. "Go change and I'll have Deb clean the mess. I'll see you in the morning." He placed a quick chaste kiss on Harry's lip before leaving the room.

* * *

A/n- Writing this was much harder then I thought it was going to be so if you could do me the biggest favor and review to tell me where I stand with this story so far, it would be magnificent!

So what do you think? Was it believable or should I stop now?

Please tell me!

Ciao


	2. Honesty's just a word

Hey everyone me again! Ok here's the next chapter for this. Don't know when the next will be out, all depends on when the next burst of inspiration comes. Thanks for all the reviews which I love!

****

Thank yous

karenelaine- Thank you! And your right the Dursleys' were attacked.

Ravenight- You kind of guessed what I was going to do!

Tarah- Thanks!

justxme- Well Draco kind of does both in this story.

Jennifer Wand- Thanks for the suggestion and thank you for liking this D/H fic.

Honesty's** _j_**usta** _W_**ord**....**

__

Closing the door behind him Draco made his way to his room which was situated two doors from Harry's own room. The blonde opened his door and removed his shoes and shirt, throwing them to the floor and laying on the bed. He was still thinking about all that happened. Harry had no memory of himself or of anyone including him. And he had just kissed Harry.

'So now you call him Harry.' His conscience asked. Ignoring it he moved to take his pants off so he only laid in boxers and moved the comforter so he was under it. Tomorrow he knew there Harry was going ask more questions but right now all he wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

Harry had gotten out of the shower five minutes ago, in that time he had wrapped a towel over his waist, wiped the mist off the mirror... And stared at his reflection. Like a newborn baby getting use to his body he traced his scar with a finger and moved on to his eyes, nose, lips his whole face. It was an odd experience to get reacquainted with yourself but that's what Harry was doing, staring at the mirror.

A knock on the door interrupted his examination. Turning to the door he called out. "Yes?"

"It's Draco. Hurry and dress so that I can lead you to the dinning room." The slightly muffled voice called back and Harry heard his fading footsteps.

He dressed quickly with the clothes that had been left for him on a chair by his bed. When he left the bathroom he saw that Draco was on the bed waiting for him. Seeing him again brought back the kiss in vivid details. Blushing slightly he told the blonde that he was ready and Draco led him down the very same steps that he had run down only last night. Going through a door on their left took them into a grand room with a long table.

Harry sat down on Draco's left while he took the head spot. The raven-haired teen stared at his plate as if waiting for something.

"Go on eat." Draco said as he filled his own plate. Harry didn't say anything but nodded and filled his plate with toast, eggs, and pancakes.

They ate in silence, neither of them wanting to break it for neither of them wanted to bring up the questions they knew they soon would have to talk about. Debs came into the room with the newspaper and he handed it to the blonde who took it with a curt 'thank you', the house-elf bowed and left.

Draco picked up his glass as he read the headline of the _Daily Prophet_ and spat the juice right out going into a coughing fit.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked alarmed.

Once he stopped coughing he nodded and told Harry he was fine that the juice had gone down the wrong way. He nodded but kept shooting him looks as if would start to cough again. Draco went back to the article. The headline read:

Boy-who-lived attacked at home

And

Missing

Harry Potter also known as the boy-who-lived was attacked late on Wednesday evening and is believed to be the work of You-know-Who and his deatheaters. Potter's family was found in the backyard tortured and dead, the house was burned to the ground but after a search of the remains it was concluded that Harry Potter was not in the house, and no where to be found in the area. A high quantity of dark magic was used in the house, mainly the unforgivables. Dumbledore and Aurors arrived after the horrible event took place. Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would not speak to us but was quoted saying that he would not stop the search of Harry Potter, dead or alive. Is the hope of the wizarding world captured by the dark lord or is he dead?

The article went on the tell of how many muggles had been questioned and put under memory charms. Draco turned his attention to the picture; it showed a picture of what he assumed was Harry's home, burning and the dark mark looming over head. So that's why Harry was bruised but that still didn't explain why he ended up in Draco's backyard or why he had no memory of himself.

"Draco!" The blonde turned to Harry who had been calling him for the last few minutes.

"Yes?"

"Finally, I've been calling you for awhile what's so interesting?" He nodded to the newspaper.

The last thing he wanted was for Harry to find out about the newspaper article, it would bring a whole new thing into the mix and he didn't want to give Harry up to Dumbledore yet so instead he folded the paper and put aside.

Looking at the boy who still was expecting an answer he said. "Nothing just Qudditch news."

"What's qudditch?" Draco shook his head; it was still weird to have _Potter _not know anything about anything and the words 'What's Quidditch?' coming out him did not sound right.

"Tell you later. Did you want to ask me something?"

Suddenly Harry became very edgy. "Um.. yeah.. it's just that yesterday-" He stopped and then started again. "Are we together?" He blushed.

"Together?" Draco echoed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah like a couple?" He asked turning redder by the second.

Draco opened his mouth to say 'no' but then stopped he didn't want Harry believing that they weren't 'together'. And why not use this to his advantage, he was still every bit a Slytherin and Harry was very beautiful. The more he looked at it, the more he liked the chance he had and the best thing was Harry didn't remember anything.

"Yes we were, well we _are _a couple." Draco gave a sad smile. "And it's breaking my heart that you can't remember me." He added for good measure.

It worked. Harry bowed his head and Draco saw him knit his brow into a frown as if concentrating hard, probably trying to remember him. But no such luck he couldn't remember anything with a sigh he lifted his gaze up to Draco's.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything. How did I lose my memory?" He asked so pathetically that Draco's heart gave a guilty tug.

Draco didn't know what to say and the first thing that came out of his mind was the first thing out of his mouth. "Um... You tripped and fell down the stairs, hit your head really hard." He said effortlessly.

"Oh." Harry remained silent looking at his plate. Draco reached over and grabbed his hand making the gryffindor looked up with a small grin.

"Where are we?"

"In my country home in France. We always come here before going back to school, which will begin in about a month." Harry nodded accepting everything he was told.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning in the sitting room, with Draco telling him of how they meet and how long they had been going together. The made-up story was that they both meet in first year but didn't really hit it off mostly because they were in different houses. But in third year things changed and at first they were friends, then boyfriends. Together for three years they were happy and problem free. Harry tried to ask about his other friends and family but Draco shied away from those areas.

Both took lunch outside and afterwards Draco took his ride as Harry watched a bit anxiously while Harry accepted that he was a wizard and there was magic he was a bit cautious to touch a _flying _broom. When it got dark outside both of them went inside where dinner was waiting for them. While they ate Harry asked a few questions about school and what they had learned but also about their '_relationship'_, so Draco had to think on his feet a lot and came up with a lot of lies. In the end Harry was happy and expected everything that Draco told him.

They were sitting in the family room when a loud noise caught both their attention, it sounded like loud gun fire coming from outside. Both Draco and Harry went to the window and were surprised to see fireworks flashing before them.

"Want a better look?" Draco turned to Harry nodded. He led them upstairs to one of the higher balcony's where they saw the firework show in a ray of colors.

"Where's it coming from?" Harry asked as he turned to Draco with a smile.

"There's a carnival in town or something I guess." He said watching a ball of red and green sparks lit up the sky.

The two of them stayed up there for another five minutes before heading back down, it was late and Harry plead sleepiness, Draco walked him back to his room and again they shared a kiss, this time Harry let him deepen it. Running his tongue over Harry's and tasting him was like nothing he experienced, regretting it when it ended .

"Goodnight." Harry's face was still very close to his and lips were mere inches away. Before the raven-haired boy could turn away Draco captured his lips in another heated kiss that lasted longer then the first.

"'Night Harry." He placed another quick kiss on Harry's already bruised lips.

* * *

A/n- So what do you think? Please review and I'll try to get another chapter out really soon.. Promise! This was mostly a filler-chapter... Things needed to said but the good stuff happens later on in the story!

Please review!

Kay love ya!

Good weekend to everyone!

Ciao


	3. Catch me while I'm Sleeping

Hey people! Thank for all the support on this little fic that I have been stressing over for so long. This chapter was so far the most grueling to write but you tell me what you think.

Next chapter will be out very soon since I don't want to lose my inspiration on this one. Don't worry about Infatuations or Love Forbidden their coming along nicely.

Thank yous:

Ravenight- Thank you I hope you keep reading this story.

Claire- Yeah that's how I started out not really liking slash at all but falling in love with Harry/Draco pairings now I write them. Enjoy!

coconut-ice agent h/h- I loved your review! It was too funny!! Please keep reviewing so I can laugh more with it. Oh and you will be very proud of Draco in this chapter.

ddz008- Thanks, I can't wait till I have Harry remember everything 'cause then that's when the fun writing will come in.

TheSecretCharacter- Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it.

Vrag- Well here's a bit more on Harry.

justxme- It's Draco Malfoy your talking about and he does have some morals.

Sylvia Sylverton- Thanks =0) !

PeachDancer82- Thank you! Oh Ravenight says to update your own story! Kay? Ciao.

karenelaine- Well thank you very much hope you like this chapter.

****

Love: Intense affection for another arising out kinship or personal ties; a strong feeling of attraction resulting from sexual desire; Fondness; A score of zero in tennis.

****

Catching** _m_**e** _w_**hile** _I_**'m** _S_**leeping

Harry and Draco spent two more days together. The raven-hair boy tried to ask more questions about his past but Draco made sure to stick to telling him about Qudditch, Hogwarts and the wizarding world, not his family or friends. On the third day the blonde received a letter from his mother. She was back at the manor in London for a week and was requesting his pretence for a party she was throwing. Seeing no way out he decided he would go for the least possible time and then leave. Draco told Harry over lunch, which they were having in the dinning room, since it was raining outside.

"Am I going too?" He asked assuming that because they were boyfriends he would have to go too.

"No, my mother doesn't really approve of us." Draco came up with a quick lie. "That's why we always spend our vacation here not with her in Malfoy Manor."

"Oh." Was all Harry said bowing his head. In away he was relieved that he didn't have to go a party where he didn't know anyone but another part didn't want to be left alone in the estate, what would he do with no one to talk to or do?

Draco got up and crouched before Harry. "Don't worry I'll only be gone for one day, two at the most." He pressed his lips against his 'boyfriend's'.

* * *

Draco was in the company in of the finest, richest purebloods of the wizard world.And he couldn't be more bored. Nothing but the same talk and the same people, he would much rather be with Harry back in the French Estate. His mother introduced him to girls his age, all of them hoping to be the next Mrs. Malfoy but he just smirked back thinking none of them had a chance in hell. He was just leaving the company of a some brunette girl he hadn't bother to catch the name of when he over heard an interesting conversation.

"Did you hear about what happen to Potter?" Draco's ear perked up at the sound of Harry's name.

"Yes awful thing that happened." Answered an elderly lady.

"Well it seems that the dark lord has finally got him."

"So you really think that his dead?"

"Yes! Why else hasn't he been found?" The old lady took a sip from her wineglass.

After that their conversation turned to something less interesting and he left to go find his mother. So everyone was talking about their lost hero in the wizarding world, but what did he expect? Harry was famous in their world and no doubt Dumbledore was still out there looking for him. Out of the blue Draco smirked as if he was a little boy with a big secret that only he knew, and he did have a secret. A nice a little secret that was waiting for him but it wasn't here and he wasn't planning on being _here _for another minutes as well.

Draco found his mother in the company of two older women and one middle-aged man, all of them drinking expensive wine out of their wineglasses, talking about

boring, meaningless things. Politely Draco asked for a private word with his mother.

"Yes Draco dear?" She asked him after she excused herself from her company.

"I will be taking my leave now."

"Oh but you haven't even met Maggie's granddaughter."

"And I don't plan too. You know where I will be if you need to reach me." His mother looked like she wanted to say something else but Draco was already making his way to his room.

* * *

When Draco got back to the French Estate, Debs greeted him with a bow. He told the house-elf to put his things away and asked where Harry was.

"Master Harry is in his room."

"How has he been?" The blonde asked, wondering why he even bothered to ask.

"Quiet sir." Deb bowed and left with his suitcase.

Draco made his way to Harry's room and entered after knocking once. He wasn't lying on the bed but was by the windows staring out into the dark night, a thoughtful expression on his face. He hadn't turned around and the blonde questioned if he had heard the knock.

Draco approached him quietly and once he reached Harry he wrapped his arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. Harry turned around startled but smiled twisting around in his arms to face him.

"You're back." He smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"What were you thinking about?" The same expression crossed Harry's face again.

"I had a dream. In it I saw myself but I was on the ground sitting with my back to a tree and a lake behind me. There was also a boy with red hair and a girl with brown hair. We were talking like we knew each other really well, I couldn't hear them but we acted friendly to each other." Harry finished recounting his reverie and turned to Draco, who was trying to keep a blank face.

"Do you know if they're my friends?" He asked Draco as if he had all the answers.

"No, I mean I've never seen you with the people you described in your dream, so maybe it was just that a _dream_."

Harry shook his head. "It didn't feel like a dream, it felt like..." He trailed off. "I don't know something real, like that scene had happened before."

"Well I don't remember anything of the such." Draco snapped, moving to sit in the chair by Harry's bed.

The raven-haired boy looked at him with a mingle of hurt and mystification. "Why are you getting so mad?" He asked taking one step towards where Draco sat.

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you snapping at me?" Harry glared at him.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks. "I'm sorry but my mother was annoying me again."

Harry's face softened. "I'm sorry, was it about me?"

"No, not all you, she was just being herself." He held out his hand to Harry who took it and was pulled on to Draco's lap. "But she not here and you are." He traced his finger along the bottom of Harry's lip before kissing him thoroughly.

* * *

Draco left Harry's room a little while later to go down to the kitchens to get something to eat, he asked Harry to come with him but he had refused saying he needed to take a shower. Really he just wanted to think. Draco said to him that it was just a dream but in his heart he _knew _it was a memory. Something he had remembered even if it wasn't all that clear.

He knew the redheaded boy and brunette-haired girl from somewhere... but where? The only possibility was from school, but Draco told him that he didn't know them. And he wouldn't lie to him...would he? Harry let out a frustrated sigh and flopped on his bed, hoping in vain that he would remember something other then faces. He hated being confused and that's all he felt.

Harry believed in Draco but he couldn't help but feel like he was holding things back, every time he asked about his friends or something not school related the blonde would close up and try to change the subject. Harry did notice this but never questioned him, he didn't know anything and all he had was Draco's word to go by.

Harry turned on his side and yawed loudly. Maybe tonight he would go asleep and wake up with his memories. He had been praying that every night since he had woken up not remembering.

* * *

Draco had just taken a shower, wondering what Harry was doing since he had left him in his room. Thinking of that brought back what Harry had dreamed about, Weasley and Granger, and he almost blew everything by showing his anger. But it also worried him as well, Harry was remembering people but not the names, which was bad enough. He would have to work harder to get Harry into bed before he started to remember _everything_. Draco knew that eventually he would have to give Harry over to Dumbledore but right now he liked where the gryffindor was too much.

He walked over to his bed and saw the evening newspaper lying there. The headline was **Boy-who-Lived still Missing. **A picture of Harry smiling back at him. Not even bothering to read the article he threw the paper on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed staring at the tabloids, thinking things over. Draco made a quick decision and left his room not even bothering to close his door.

The blonde made his way over to Harry's room and without knocking he entered the room, Harry was already in bed and seemed to be sleeping, the comforter was covering him and he was laying on his side. Draco hesitated for about a second before climbing onto the bed. He was almost in sync with Harry's body when he awoke. The blonde didn't miss the look of bewilderment that passed through Harry's face.

"Draco?" He moved to sit up but Draco pushed him back down, kissing him deeply on the lips, Harry didn't fight with him at all.

When air became vital they broke apart; Draco looked at Harry's flushed face before clamping his mouth on his neck, as he sucked on the pulse he heard Harry's gasp and moan. Never breaking the hold on Harry he moved to lie on top of him and straddled his waist. Sitting up he pulled the white shirt Harry wore over his head and threw it to the floor, looking into his emerald eyes showed him that they were glazed over by passion.

Draco took off his own shirt and moved his lips over his face and down to his neck and abdomen, hearing Harry moan all the while. The ebony haired teen wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and let himself go as the blonde tasted, stroked and touched him every where, soon there was no clothes between them and both their body were covered in sweat. Harry heard Draco whisper something before warm hands parted his legs and lifted him up slightly. The first thrust came swift and he hissed in pain his eyes widening.

Draco's lips found his again. "Sorry Harry, I promise it won't hurt again." And then another thrust came and it didn't hurt but was pure pleasure. He groaned loudly with every thrust and was taken higher and higher until he came crying out. Feeling warm, breathing hard and tingling all over he let himself fall back on the bed.

Draco rested for a moment before slowly pulling out of Harry and fell next to him, whose eyes were already feeling heavy. The blonde gathered Harry in his arms and heard him sigh contently lying his head on Draco's shoulder. The both fell asleep blissfully.

* * *

A/n- So what do you think? This chapter was hard. Writing sex scenes always suck for me anyways. I'm trying to prolong their stay in the French Estate for about two weeks that'll leave about one week till the new school year will start.

I know some of you will say that it's too soon for them to be having sex but it thickens the plot for when Harry does, and he will, regain his memory. But that is for later chapters.

As always please tell me what you think of this chapter. It's not to long but I tried my hardest.

Review please!

Love you all!

Ciao


	4. Trapped in a Box

Hey!! All of you out there in Fanfiction Land!!! How are we on this fine Tuesday? Ok sorry I've been updating for awhile but blame it on Love Forbidden, the spoiled brat has been getting all my attention as of late.

THANK YOUS:

Andromeda Summer- Draco will change over the coarse of this chapter but remember he is still a Slytherin at heart.

Cat 15- Oh just wait till Harry gets his memory back then the real fun will begin.

Alyanah- Thanks and I hope you like this as much as the last one.

coconut-ice agent h/h- Aw its almost like you want Draco to hurt him... you do know this will be a happy ending right?

ddz008- Yes well Draco is even more selfish in this chapter but he does get better.

TheSecretCharacter- It is a little bit of a wait till Harry gets his memory back but not that far off. The story just can't center on that.

PeachDancer82- Thanks for liking the pace and please tell me about your story. Enjoy =0)!

Stardrops- =0) THANKS!

kendra1117- Well you'll just have to wait to see what Harry does after he gets his memory back and let me tell you now its not going to be pretty. You'll see more of Draco's true intentions.

driven to insanity- Sorry I didn't think it was to graphic but I'll put warnings on feature sex scenes.

Sin666-More...

****

Trapped in a **_B_**ox...

I will lie awake.

And lie for fun

And fake the way I hold you.

Let you fall for every empty word I say.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and without even turning around he knew that Draco were still in the bed with him, feeling the warm body next to him. Harry blushed as he realized that they both were still very naked underneath the sheets, which brought back everything that had happened last night. It felt good but it also just confused him more. Sighing he knew he couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer and raised his head to look up at Draco, who was very much awake and watching him.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." Harry returned blushing again feeling Draco tighten his arms around his bare waist.

"Are you hungry?" Draco broke the silence, since he knew that Harry would not. The raven-haired boy nodded slightly. "Go take a shower and I'll have breakfast here for us."

Harry nodded once again and sat up while wrapping the bed sheet around himself. He heard Draco's amused chuckles but ignored them as he made his way to the bathroom some modesty still intact.

He came out 20 minutes later washed and dressed to find Draco had breakfast set up by the window where sunlight was streaming through. The blonde looked up at him as he sat down across him. Harry noted that Draco was also washed and dressed for the day.

While they ate in silence Draco watched Harry. He had been doing that ever since he woke up this morning. He asked himself if he regretted his choice in bedding Harry and the answer was no, it actually amazed him of how good Harry was in bed. Did he think of the consequences of what would happen when Harry did get his memories back... yes but he tried not too. Draco was finding that a big part of him didn't want Harry to get his memories back ever, he liked the way the gryffindor was treating him, the relationship was almost nice. Draco bit into a strawberry and stared at Harry again who choose that moment to look up and smile at him.

Abruptly he needed to get out of the room. "I'm going for my morning ride." Draco said putting his fork down and stood up, making for the door.

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

Draco turned to face him with a confused stare. "Why what?"

"Why did you come into my room last night and..." He trailed off blushing, reminding Draco of the time when he asked if they were a couple.

"Oh, I don't know." He lied.

Harry's head shot up. "You're lying." Draco had trouble keeping a straight face. "Do you love me?" He asked still looking at Draco.

"Yes, I couldn't stand to be without you. That's why I came last nice." He took Harry's hand into his own.

"Have you told me before?" Harry was gazing at their entwined fingers.

"Can't you remember one time?" Draco asked knowing very well that he never told Harry anything but insults and 'I-hate-yous'.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sorry." And he really did look it making Draco feel slightly guilty for all the games he was playing with the Gryffindor.

"Don't worry you'll remember- hopefully." He ended despondently.

"Why don't we tell someone? Maybe that guy Dumbledore will know how to help me, he is the headmaster right?"

"No! I mean he's probably busy with preparing the school or not even at Hogwarts at the moment." Draco covered up his outburst smoothly.

"But we should tell him soon." Harry pressed on.

"Not right now."

"Why?"

"Because I say so!" Draco let go out of Harry's hand and left the room slamming the door.

Harry was left confused, angry and lost. He found himself questioning Draco and everything he told him. But no matter what all he had was questions upon more questions never answers.

Aggravated he picked up his goblet and threw it against the wall.

* * *

Draco came back two hours later from flying and asked the house-elf where Harry was. Deb shook his head sadly before replying him.

"I do not know sir."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Draco snapped at him.

"He left his room soon after master went flying."

Draco nodded and left to go find the-boy-who-lived. An hour later still found the blonde trying to find Harry, he wasn't in any of the rooms of the house so he went outside. He was starting to get worry, which bothered him to no end when he finally found the boy. Harry was in the garden just sitting there as if nothing was wrong.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He took the boy by the arm and turned him around so that Harry was facing him. Harry's face showed surprise as Draco yelled at him again. "Answer me!"

"Stop yelling at me! That's all you ever do yell at me!" He jerked out of Draco's hold and glared at him.

"Where have you been for the past three hours?" He ignored Harry's words.

"Walking, I'm sick of being in the house."

"Why didn't you tell Deb?" Draco finally lowered his voice.

"No reason. Is it a crime for me to _walk _outside for awhile?"

As soon as Harry said that Draco realized that maybe he overreacted just a bit. But he had been worried which made him mad because he wasn't suppose to care about Harry in that way. It was physical thing they had, not that Harry knew but that's what Draco told himself constantly. They stayed silent as Draco looked up to the sky, it was cloudy and would probably rain soon.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Harry broke the silence.

"What? Oh yes lunch is ready."

Harry gave him a look but all he said was. "Oh." Before sitting down on the stone chair next to them. "I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry." Draco sighed.

"For?" Harry didn't face him.

"Yelling at you, treating you badly this morning."

"It's ok."

"Then why aren't you facing me?" He asked irritated. Why was he even apologizing?

Harry turned to him. "Really its ok but I wish you would tell me the whole truth. I know you're keeping a lot of things from me."

Draco crouched down in front of Harry. "I'm not the right person to tell you of who you are or where you come from. I promise soon I'll take you to the headmaster but right now I want to keep you before you learn about your past."

Harry didn't say anything as he stared at him. Then before he knew it Harry threw his arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Both of them stayed like that for awhile till Draco broke the hug.

"Let's go get something to eat."

Harry gave a smile and nodded taking Draco's hand letting himself be lead back up to the Estate to share a pleasant lunch with the blonde.

* * *

"Any news on Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked the group before him. It was the Order of the Phoenix and the moment were using Hogwarts in the Great Hall as their meeting place. Usually they used Sirius' house but not tonight. The house tables were gone and in its place was a round table that was sitting 14 people. All of them wore grim faces as the meeting towards their lost hero.

"No one has seen him in the muggle world. I have contacts all over London and other parts of the world... nothing." Remus answered wearily.

"Has he tried to contact you Sirius or maybe Ron Weasley?" Prof. McGonagall put in.

"He hasn't owl me." Sirius shook his head sadly. Harry's godfather looked horrible, he hadn't slept in days and wasn't eating spending most of his time looking for Harry but still found nothing. Mr. Weasley shook his head as well.

"But his owl Hedwig is at our house and leaves for days at a time." Mr. Weasley added.

"How is it possible for a boy to just disappear without a trace?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found?" Snape sneered.

"And why not?" Sirius snapped at him, glaring at the potions master.

"I don't know how Potter's mind works, if you ever find him you'll have to ask him for me."

"Why you greasy-haired-" Sirius stood up glaring at Snape, Remus took hold of his arm holding him back.

"Gentlemen that is enough!" Dumbledore told both of them sternly. "Now sit, we are here to find Harry not bicker."

They all settled down again but not much was said as no one had a clue if Harry was even alive, everyone was losing hope quickly but they wouldn't stop looking. The Order members moved on to talk of movements on Voldemort and his death-eaters.

Later in the night they all left with their hopes a little more lowered then they had come in with.

* * *

"Hermione what are you doing?" The brown-haired girl jump startled. Turning around she faced Ron who sat down beside her outside.

"Thinking of Harry. Ron I'm so worried about him, what if he's hurt?" She gazed back to looking at nothing.

Hermione had arrived at the Burrow a few days ago, she was hoping that she would be distracted from thinking of Harry all the time but it only made it worst. The whole house was quiet and depressed, very unusual for the Weasley's but with Harry missing it didn't seem right to be going on as usual.

"Don't worry, Harry is always getting into this kind of situations and always pulls through." The redhead tried to comfort her when his own mind was thinking the worst.

"Yes but what if he's hurt somewhere and can't get anyone to help him?"

"Don't worry Dumbledore, Sirius and the whole Order is looking for him. It's only a matter of time before Harry turns up and you'll see our fears were for nothing."

Hermione turned to the redhead and gave a sad smile. "I really hope so Ron." He put his arm around her shoulder and they comforted each other, praying for the best.

* * *

Sunlight was pouring into the room and on to the bed where Harry was sleeping peacefully. Or was sleeping, a few minutes later the boy's eyes fluttered open and looked to his right. That side of the bed was empty.

"Mr. Potter is awake." Deb magically appeared in the room.

Harry firmly wrapped the bed sheet around him and turned to the house-elf. "Yes, where's Draco?" He asked.

"Master is outside for his morning ride. Master told Ded to bring breakfast to Mr. Potter once he awoke." He waited for Harry to give him his order on what he wanted to eat.

He did and before he could even change Deb was back with his breakfast. Harry was almost finish with the blueberry pancakes, eggs, toast and juice breakfast when Draco entered his room freshly dresses and cleaned. He smiled at Harry who was still on the bed with nothing on but boxers.

"Morning beautiful. What are you eating?"

Smiling Harry answered him. "Blueberry pancakes want a bite?" He held out a forkful and the blonde leaned in and took it before catching Harry's lip in a sweet kiss.

"They taste delicious."

* * *

Draco left Harry's room so that Harry could shower and dress and went into the study room where all his school things were. The blonde needed to get one last homework done and review his Hogwarts school list once again. He was debating if he should send Deb or just go himself to Daigon Ally, but he would hate to leave Harry alone so he was considering of just sending his house-elf. Draco had been in the study little over thirty minutes almost through with his charms essay on the uses of cleaning spells when the doors opened and Harry stepped in looking anxious which made him feel apprehensive.

"Draco can we talk?" Harry asked quietly and Draco lifted his head, quill still in hand.

"Of course what would you like to talk about?" The blonde had an idea of what Harry wanted to talk about.

"Talking to Dumbledore about my memory lost." He got straight to the point.

"Not now Harry." Draco sighed, he didn't want to discuss that yet but knew Harry would bring up the subject sooner or later. It was sooner rather then later.

"Than when? It's been two weeks already! You said school starts September 1 and that's only a week and a half away!" Harry yelled out frustrated.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave anyways?! It's like you don't want to be with me."

"Hurry!? I've been here for almost a _month_! And you keep putting it off and you're telling me I'm hurrying!? What don't you want me to find out? Why is it so important to keep me hidden?!" Harry yelled out at him.

Draco stared at him for a second before turning back to his unfinished essay. Harry gave what sounded like a muffled scream before pounding his fist on Draco's desk. Still the blonde didn't look up as he heard Harry stalk out of the room slamming the doors behind him.

With a sigh Draco sat back in his chair and stared at the doors. He knew that he couldn't keep Harry to himself anymore and now with school just around the corner it was time to give Harry up over to bloody Dumbledore. Draco made his way to Harry's room and was surprised to see Harry walking back and forth from the closet to the bed where a small suitcase lay open. The gryffindor still hadn't noticed him out of his anger.

"Planning on going somewhere?" Draco drawled raising an eyebrow.

Harry's footstep flattered and turned to him with a glare. "Away from you." He snapped and threw more clothes into the valise.

"And pray tell where are you planning on going? You're in the countryside the nearest town is 20 miles away and you have no transportation, money or provisions." He asked carefully.

"I don't care! I'm sick of being in this house with you only feeding me lies and empty promises! I don't know who I am or the people in my life! You have no idea what it feels like to wake up every morning and not know anything of your past or go to sleep hoping you'll remember everything when you wake. I want to believe you Draco but you keep holding back and I want my bloody memory back Draco!" He seemed drained by this and sat on the bed staring at the carpeted floor.

Draco stood there staggered not only by Harry's words but also at how he felt. Weeks ago he probably would have relish in Harry's misery but all he felt now was guilt for making Harry suffer so. He walked quietly over to Harry and knelt before the boy he had been bedding for three weeks now.

"I'm sorry."

"You always say that." He voice sounded resigned not the anger there was moments ago.

"And this time I mean it. Tomorrow we will go to the headmaster." Harry looked at him, his greens eyes sparked by hope.

"Really?"

"Yes, right after breakfast I'll take you to Hogwarts." Draco told him.

Harry's face broke out into a smile and let Draco lay him on the bed, their lips meeting in a searing kiss.

* * *

A/n- So what do you think? Good, bad, awful? Please tell me how you think this story is going. I love reviews, the doctor tells me its good for my ego!

At the end didn't Harry seem like a drama queen, I wrote it and I was laughing at the lines I'm making our poor Harry say.

Well you got to see what others were doing.. i.e. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore... Was it believable?

Oh another thing I've been toying with the idea of making this into a MPreg story. It would add more drama and plot to the story but tell me what you think.

Next chapter Harry gets re-introduces to Albus Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus and maybe Snape.... That's pretty much it. I don't know when it will be up thought.

Love Forbidden see still being written but about to be edited so it will be out soon!

Now give yourself 4 cookies if you read this whole damn thing!

Love you all!

Ciao


	5. Sweet Misery

THANK YOU'S:

D EDMUN- Of course everything will turn out fine in the ending and both Harry and Draco will be happy with the baby and so on and so forth. But first I want to have my fun ;-) Don't you? Well thanks for the review hope to see more of them!

Pirate Bitch Nut- How did you come up with the S/N? I like it! Oh and your review was funny as hell! I'll try to do everything you told me for the breakup scene that won't happen for a couple of more chapters but I promise it will be drama-filled and you will love it! Or you can hit me over the head with a chicken. _:Insert sarcasm here:_

Wyall Jared- No problem I love cookies too! And thank you for liking all my fics! Love ya for it!

Jerrica- Wow... I was blown away by your prediction... How did you know? Well thanks for the review and you're right all those things are to come and much more!

superstar09- So sorry I took so long but see I have been looking for my inspiration and haven't found it till now. But thank you for sticking around this long and I hope you like this chapter. Promise the next one won't take as long.

Tinanit Enozym- I'll tell you know how Harry is going to react. Mad as freakin hell! But I'm telling you anything else.. What I have in store for them is going to be great! And your review was cute. "Draco is so cute n' evil" I laughed cause it was funny. THANKS!

adventure diva- How you doing? Tell me what you think about this one!

dracoqueen456- Damn girl let them have the first baby first and then we'll see about a second one lol! Don't worry they will end up together in the end.

Drusilla- here's the new one!

liLchogurL- So what kind of cookies do you want? Nah I've never been on those sites but thanks I'll check them out!

Benjis VIP- Only like two more chapters and you'll see his reaction promise!

iloveDrake4ever- Your opinion does matter so don't ever think, but I am sorry but I still plan to make this one a MPreg but trust me that Harry will not stay with Draco only because of the baby. I don't following cliches so make you can this one a try but if you don't I understand.

DarkSunGoddess- Of course I don't ever get sick of hearing that you like the story! Thanks for the support and hopefully you like this chapter.

NymphGirl- Nah he won't find out his pregent for months so don't worry it won't come until much later. And I love agree Drama-Queen Harry is fun!

zeynel- I really hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter but I don't think it's the best just to warn you.

Siderius Cimmeril- Yes Draco would have just dumped Harry somewhere in the middle of no where if he was normal but then I really wouldn't have a story to work with. I'm trying to get Draco to love Harry so that a happy ending can come out of this story. So no, he won't just dump him cause he is starting to like Harry. And yes Draco is still bedding Harry.

kendra1117- Cool! Thanks a bunch for the review and for not minding the MPreg.

Yuki Kurai- Well Draco isn't going to tell him because he doesn't know much about Harry, just what ever rumors go around school so instead of trying to make up a life story for Harry, they go the all-powerful, all-knowing Dumbledore. Thanks for the review ;-)

Dyann- Thank you!

Ravenight- Aah you're not retarded! You're hilarious! Sorry you have no cookies to speak of but hey maybe this chapter will get me on your Favorite Authors list.... Oh that would be a shame.... Thanks!

Nemati- Sorry I took so long with the new chapter but hope you like it!

Alyanah- Thanks for agreeing with me! Hope you like this one!

Caela- Well no Sirius or Remus in the chapter but I promise that the next chapter they will be in it! Thanks!

Hayley- Thank you! Hope you like this chapter.

ddz008- Hope you like this chapter =0)!

TheSecretCharacter- You have me confuse... Do you want MPreg or when I make a MPreg it will be ok with you? Anyways I do plan to make it one but I hope you still will like it.

driven to insanity- Harry does get to go outside Draco was just worried that Harry had gotten hurt or something. Draco Malfoy having moral? Maybe later in the story. you kind of see it in this chapter.

PeachDancer82- I would love to know about your story! Is a slash? Do you have it up yet? Hope you like this chapter.

Cat15- Hey K how you doin? Yup Harry would be the one carrying the baby it makes it that much funnier for me to write ;-) Hope you like this one. Bye girl!

****

Sweet **_M_**isery...

Sweet misery you cause me  
**T**hat's what you called me  
**S**weet misery you cause me

Draco woke up early the next morning the sun hitting the end of the bed he was sleeping in. The blonde looked to his right and saw Harry sleeping next to him, it was a surprise to him that Harry was a deep sleeper but maybe that had to do with the fact that he didn't know the danger he was always in. Speaking of danger soon they would be off to Hogwarts where he would be handing Harry over to the headmaster and everything would probably come to light and he would find out the truth. But Draco didn't want Harry to leave his side, not that he would confess it to anyone. Over the past few weeks he grown to liking Harry's company and sleeping next to him, talking to him just having him around.

Harry's stirring caught his attention and he turned to stare at him as the raven-haired boy opened his emerald eyes. Harry stretched and turned to him with a smile and Draco found himself grinning back.

"Morning." Harry said.

Draco thought back to all the lies he had told Harry and wondered if he should be the one to tell him the truth. He opened his mouth to speak...

"Good morning." Was all he said and watched as Harry kissed him and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day ahead of him.

* * *

"So how we getting there again?"

"Portkey." Draco answered Harry making sure that everything was ready and set.

"And what's a portkey?"

Draco sighed. The boy could really chew someone's ears off. "It's a device that transports you to one place to another in seconds."

"Right..." Harry tried looking like he understood what he had just said to him but truthfully he had no idea. How could something like that be real, but Draco didn't seem to think like him. As he watched the blonde work he wondered if he ever traveled by portkey but didn't bother asking as Draco was busy.

"Ready! Ok now its going to activate in a minute so all you have to do is touch it, even if its one finger." Draco held out a quill and apprehensively Harry touched it waiting.

After 30 seconds of waiting and nothing happening he was ready to tell Draco that maybe it wasn't working and they could take another way when he felt something tugging at his waist and all of sudden he was being pulled really fast. It was like a rush, everything was moving fast forward rapidly and then suddenly it all stopped and he on the ground, Draco falling on top of his legs.

"I always hate traveling that way." Draco groaned helping himself and Harry up off the ground. The blonde turned to Harry and noticed how pale he was, his eyes holding a slightly glaze look to them.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry shook his head and turned to Draco. "I don't like traveling by portkey." He said quietly. In truth he had a feeling that he had traveled that way before, more then once and something bad had happened on one occasion but he couldn't remember what. Just that he was sure it had been terrible, Harry shook his head trying to shake that feeling.

"Come on Harry it's a little bit of a walk till we get to the school." Draco held out his hand to Harry, which he took and both boys made their way up to the gates, and onto the grounds of Hogwarts.

As the castle came into view Draco heard Harry gasp and he turned to look at him. He couldn't help but smile as he took in the look on Harry's face, he looked just like a first year as they got their first look at the school. Tugging at his hand they hurried their pace up the steps and into the entrance hall. As soon as they stepped in Draco realized they had a problem... they didn't know the password to get into the headmaster's office.

"Stay here Harry I'm going to find a professor to give me the password and then we'll head up."

"Ok." Harry nodded and watched as Draco left and soon he was out of sight. Suddenly he felt very lost and alone. A few minutes passed and still Draco didn't returned.

Harry was wondering how much longer he would have to wait when he heard a voice. "Potter!" He turned around and saw a man with black hair and sallow skin coming towards him with a scowl on his face.

"So you finally decided to show up again. You don't look hurt but at least the mutt will be happy." The man said while grabbing his arm and tugged him toward the stairs.

"But-" Harry began to say but the man stopped him.

"Not a word out of you until you're in the headmaster's office Potter." The man snapped and Harry could do nothing but let himself be lead to where ever he was being taken.

* * *

Draco returned to the spot where he had left Harry but found no Harry. He cursed loudly and looked around for a bit wondering where in the nine hells could Harry have gone off to. After not finding him he got worried and decided to go straight to Dumbledore's office so that they could help find Harry.

The blonde ran up 3 flights of stairs and quickly said the password that he had gotten from the Bloody Baron, and ran up the stairs where he heard voices but stopped at soon as he knocked. The door flew open and Prof. Snape looked at him with surprise written all over his face.

* * *

Harry was taken up 3 flights of stairs and still said nothing to the man who was wearing black robes that were billowing. He got the distinct feeling that this man did not like him, but maybe that was just him. They turned a corner and a gargoyle they were approaching caught Harry's attention, he shot the man a look but he wasn't staring at Harry but at the ugly statue.

They stopped in front of it and Harry wondered what they were doing when the man spoke again. "Milky Way." He said with a glare as if he hated the words he just spoke.

Harry was about to speak when the gargoyle moved and stairs came into view, he gasped but the man didn't pay any heed to it just stepped on the stairs taking Harry with him. It went around in a full circle stopping in front of a door to which the man knocked on.

A few second later Harry heard the "Come in." and the man opened the door. It was an office, a huge one filled with books and things Harry couldn't identify but they looked like expensive and a lot of paintings of sleeping people were on the wall. Harry turned his gaze to the old man who sat before the desk and he had never seen such a man before. Not that he had seen any expect Draco but this man was old, really old with a white bread that disappeared from view under the desk. He was wearing half-moon glasses and his nose must have been broken at least three times, it was that crooked. But Harry didn't feel scared or threaten in any way in fact he felt calm like nothing would harm him as long as he was under the care of the old man.

The old man lifted his head from the paper he was reading and gasped. "Harry!" He got up quickly and went around his desk, stopping in front of Harry.

"I found him in the entrance hall Prof. Dumbledore."

"You're Dumbledore." Harry blurted out and the two men looked at him curiously. Harry blushed and bowed his head.

"What are you playing at Potter? Of course this is Dumbledore or has the short vacation you took idled your already fragile brain." The sallow skinned man snapped at him.

Harry glared at him when he suddenly remembered Draco. "Wait Draco's probably waiting for me."

"Why would Draco be waiting for you?" The dark-haired man snapped at him.

"Stop snapping at me! I haven't done anything to you!" Harry said only being in the man's presence for a short while and already not liking him.

"How dare you speak to me like that Potter-" A knock sounded at the door and Snape who was closest to the door went to open it.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" He asked as if it was impossible for the slytherin to here right at this minute.

But Draco ignored the question and entered the office with the full intent to tell the headmaster that they had to find Harry right now, that he didn't know who he was and that he was lost in the school. But there was Harry looking between him, Prof. Snape and Dumbledore.

Angrily he turned to Harry. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because he-" He hooked a thumb at Prof. Snape who was now glaring at all of them. "Wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell him and dragged me here."

"Oh." Was all Draco could say to that respond, feeling foolish for getting so worked up. What was wrong with him... this was Potter they were talking about. Why did he care about him? But he found that he did, not that he would ever admit it aloud to him.

"Mr. Malfoy to what do I owe the pleasure to?" Dumbledore finally spoke with that damn twinkle in his eyes.

"I found Harry for you." Even to him it sounded stupid but it was the truth. He went on anyways. "There is only one small problem."

"And that would be?" Snape snapped and Harry turned to him with an annoyed expression.

"Are you always so _nice_?" The raven-haired boy remarked and Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"On the first day of school you will be serving detention with me Potter." Snape said getting fed up with all the retorts that Harry had been making.

Harry looked like he was going to make another smart remark but Draco took pity on him and decided that he liked Harry much better alive. He clamped a hand over Harry's mouth to which the gryffindor looked to him with an innocent look.

"Harry that's Professor Snape, your potions teacher. Show a little respect." Draco said quietly.

"Draco I've had Potter in my class for 5 years I think he knows who I am by now." Snape said looking at Draco with a strange look.

"No he doesn't." The blonde shook his head.

"And why not?"

"Harry has amnesia. He can't remember anything." Draco said softly.

The other two men in the room remained silent shocked at finding out about Harry's condition. Draco looked to Snape who was staring at Harry with an astonished look and then to Dumbledore who had lost the twinkle in his eyes and was staring at Harry with a distressing stare.

Dumbledore broke the silence first. "Is it true Harry?"

Draco felt a bit of annoyance course through him. Didn't he just tell Dumbledore that Harry had amnesia! Why would he lie about something like that? But Harry answered anyways nodding his head slightly.

"Yes sir." Harry bowed his head and Draco saw that he was blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh dear, unfortunately there is no way to reverse this. Even wizards haven't found a way to mess with the brains memories." Dumbledore said sadly.

"There is no way!?" Draco exclaimed surprising everyone in the room including himself. He was suppose to be happy Harry wouldn't remember all the lies he told him and worst of all took him to bed on several occasions.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but a person with amnesia usually has to remember small things on their own or a certain experience makes them remember." Dumbledore explained an odd twinkle in his eyes. Draco glared at the ground not wanting to look into the headmaster's eyes.

"So what am I going to do?" Harry asked melodiously and Draco looked at him. There was a sad look in the bright green eyes and the blonde felt sorry for him.

"Well Harry I will explain your past to you and then get you settled with Draco for the upcoming year. You are a gryffindor but until you regain your memories I think it would be best if you stayed with Draco."

Harry nodded smiling slightly. " So _can _you tell me about my past?"

Dumbledore sighed quietly. "Yes but unfortunately there are a lot of dreadful things that happened to you beginning with the death of your parents at the age of one."

Draco felt as if he were intruding on a private conversation and asked Harry if he wanted him to leave. Harry shook his head grabbing his hand.

"Please stay." Harry felt safer when the blonde was around him, and while he trusted the headmaster he would be a great deal calmer if Draco was there with him.

Dumbledore looked between the both of them and then to Snape who still had not a said a word and was watching Draco with a particular stare that Draco bluntly ignored. It wasn't lost on the two of them that there was something between both boys but both of them decided not to say anything.

"When you were one year old a dark lord named Voldemort came to your house..."

For the next hour the headmaster told Harry about his past leaving a few things out, mostly dealing with Draco, but otherwise told him everything from learning about being a wizard, being famous and the recent return of the dark lord but not about the attack on him or the Dursley's. Harry listened to all this without comment just taking everything in, once the mage finished telling him there was a long period of silence when finally Harry raised his head to the headmaster.

"It's a lot to take in... I just need some time to think." He said slowly.

"Understandable I'll have someone take you to your room." Dumbledore gazed sadly at Harry before speaking again. "Draco will join you in a few minutes. I want to speak to him about private matters."

Harry nodded and after one last look at Draco he was escorted out by a house-elf. Draco watched as the door closed and Prof. Snape moved into Harry's chair.

"What did you want to talk about headmaster?"

"How did you really find Harry Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked calmly but there was an underlining of a forewarning in his voice.

"I found him in my garden one morning about a month ago. He looked like hell so I had one of the house-elfs take him to my estate in the south of France."

"You sent Potter to the south of France?" Snape echoed.

"Yes, a doctor healed his wound but like you, he said there could be nothing done about his amnesia."

"But why didn't you send word or bring him back earlier?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco shrugged not wanting to tell them anymore then they already knew. He was not going to tell the headmaster that he had taken his Golden Boy to bed or that he lied about them being a couple.

"Harry seems to like you, so I am right in guessing that you never told him about your famous feuds when in school?" Dumbledore continued but still Draco said nothing.

A prolonged paused follow in which the headmaster stared into Draco's gray eyes and he felt as if his very soul was being scrutinized. Finally the old wizard nodded as if he approved of something.

"I will not tell Harry anything and hopefully when he gets his memory back the house fighting will stop and new alliances will be formed." Dumbledore said thinking that Harry and Draco's thing was only a friendship.

"Thank you sir." Draco nodded thanking his lucky stars and got up.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm sure Prof. Snape will not mind showing you to your rooms. Dinner will be sent to your rooms." The slytherin nodded and followed his Potion's master out of the room.

* * *

When Draco entered the Slytherin common room he found Harry sitting at one of the couches in front of the fire, evidently one of the house-elfs had lit the fire for them. Quietly he sat down next to him. Harry jumped slightly not hearing him come in or walk towards him.

"Oh I didn't realize you were here. How did it go with the headmaster?"

"Ok, he just wanted to talk about Prefect duties for the upcoming year." He lied easily.

Harry nodded and turned back to the fire. "You know it's a weird experience to have someone tell you about your life. It almost sounds like someone reading from a book or telling you a story but its not... it was my life."

Draco didn't know what to say so instead he just grabbed Harry's hand and held them with his own. They sat there in silence; Harry thinking about all he learned about himself, he really didn't know how to react to it. From what he learned his life sucked, so many bad things had happen to him and then this Voldemort person wanting to kill him. In a way now he didn't want to regain his memories if they were so horrible but a part of him did want too, because no matter how bad they were he must have some fond memories of his friends and of Draco... right?

"I'm going to take a nap before dinner." Harry said standing up. He just wanted to shut his brain off for awhile and hopefully a nice rest would clear his mind.

Actually that was a very good idea. Draco thought and stood up with Harry. Both of them made their way to the dorm where two beds were waiting for them. Draco and Harry looked at each other and nodded at the same time before pushing the twin beds together. They removed their shoes, cloaks and robes and got into bed instantly falling asleep.

At the moment both of them forgot everything and just held each other in slumber.

* * *

A/n- I know I should be shot for making you all wait like forever for this chapter but for the life of me I could not write this chapter. It's been done in parts and so many things have been re-written or added like the part with Snape, Harry and Dumbledore in the office before Draco comes in.

1) I had to write Harry meeting Snape and Dumbledore for the first time and get the reactions right.... Not that I think I did it right.

2) I didn't want to give Draco away yet. So the dialogue had to be written in a way that information was given but nothing that would make Harry question Draco. That won't come until later.

3) Simply I didn't know what to do.

Ok there are my reasons... forgive me? I personally think this chapter isn't the best but it's the best I could come up with. I promise that the next chapter will be better. I'm thinking of giving Harry's memories in like two chapter and then BAM!! The fun begins...

Well until next time... remember REVIEW PLEAE =0) and hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner then this one took!

Besos!

Much love

BratPrincess out!

Oh and remember to say Happy Mother's Day to your mums! Cause remember they brought you into this world and can take you out if!

Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there!


	6. Fell In Love With A Boy

Author's Note at the bottom along with thanks yous!

Fell **i**n **L**ove **w**ith **a** **B**oy

I feel in love with a boy

I fell in love once and almost completely

And sometimes this feelings can be so misleading

He turns around and ask 'Are you all right'

Oh I must be fine coz my heart still beating

Draco woke up and found the side of Harry's bed empty. The room was darker then when they had gone to bed; the only light now was coming from a door that was attached to the room. The door was partly open and what sounded like a shower running. The blonde sat up and stretched, making his way into the bathroom. It was like any other bathroom in the school, made of white marble and fresh towels in one corner. The mirrors in the room were already fogging up.  
  
"Harry?" Draco called over the water. The shower curtains parted slightly and Harry peaked his head out, water-dripping everywhere.  
  
"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked.  
  
"No." Draco shook his head. "How long have you've been in the shower?"  
  
"Few minutes." Harry ducked his head back in as cold air was making him shiver. Draco took off his shirt, pants, socks and underwear and made his way into the shower surprising Harry.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Harry shook his head and kissed back as Draco wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing both their bodies together. Harry moaned loudly as Draco sucked on his neck and pressed his back into the shower wall. The blonde let his hands wander over Harry's body, stopping to stroke his length, Harry groaned loudly and rubbed his body against Draco's.  
  
"Please...now." He breathed harshly against Draco's ear before getting pulled into a wicked kiss, their tongues dueling with each other.  
  
Draco lifted Harry's legs so that they wrapped around his waist and not breaking the kiss, thrust into him. He gasped loudly as Draco thrust into him again and begged for him to go faster. The slytherin shoved in and out swiftly both of them losing themselves in their moans. Harry came yelling out Draco's name and after one more slow thrust he came into Harry.  
  
Both were breathing hard and relishing in their pleasure when Harry said. "I love you."  
  
Draco gasped softly and was thankful that the water was running so Harry hadn't heard him. All he kept thinking about was that if Harry knew the real truth he wouldn't be saying those words to him. Instead of answering he kissed Harry gently and they both had a pleasant shower.

* * *

After the boys got out the bath and dressed they went down to the common room to find dinner waiting for them. The tray was filled with mash potatoes, roast beef, gravy, peas, carrots and pumpkin juice.  
  
"That's a lot of food for two people." Harry said as he sat down.  
  
"Yeah but that's Hogwarts for you." Draco smirked and they both filled their plates with the food and ate a nice dinner in front of the fire.  
  
After they were done rice pudding, trifle, chocolate éclairs and ice cream replaced the dishes. As Draco picked up a chocolate éclairs he asked the question that had been bugging him for a while.  
  
"How do you feel about everything?"  
  
Harry looked at him. "Everything? You mean about learning about my life?" Draco nodded. "It sucks!" He exclaimed before laughing, making the blonde look at him in concern. "I'm not crazy. It's just that I wanted to learn about my life for weeks and then I finally do and it's the worst life. No family and some crazy homicidal killer after me for reasons I don't even know." He finished quietly.  
  
"You have your godfather." Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and he's on the run for a crime he didn't commit." Harry shot down that thought.  
  
Both of them stayed in silence again when Harry reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. "But I have you." He smiled.  
  
"Of course love." Draco smiled back at him. Inside he was feeling so rotten for playing with Harry. After everything that had happen to Harry this was more thing he was going have to deal with when and _if _his memories ever returned to him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked noticing the troubled look on Draco's face.  
  
"Hmm?" He was brought out of his thoughts and turned to Harry.  
  
"You got quiet all of sudden, something wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing just thinking about something." Still holding Harry's hand he stood and the raven-haired boy stood with him. The tray of desserts disappeared from the table.  
  
"Ready for bed?"

* * *

It was a long time before either of them went to bed that night. It was late and Harry already had fallen asleep in Draco's arm but the blonde still wasn't sleepy. A part of him was happy to know that Harry still had not gotten his memories back but not because he wanted the gryffindor to suffer. He was past that now, now it just the fact that when Harry got his memories back he wouldn't be able to hold him in his arms or wake up to him in the mornings. The slytherin's plan backfired big time! Instead of making Harry suffer and having fun breaking his heart, he had fallen hard for the golden boy of gryffindor.

'How the hell does that happen?' Draco asked himself mentally and looked at the resting Harry beside him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight and sighed when he realized what he was doing.

Oh how the plan had back-fired and came right back to bite him in the arse! But how in all the nine-hells was he going to explain that to Harry when he got his memories back?

* * *

"Come on Harry." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I don't want to go. Why can't we just have breakfast here like we did last night with dinner?" They were in the common room and Draco was trying to convince Harry to go down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
"You can't hide out here forever. You're going to have meet them eventually." Draco pulled Harry off the couch, and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. "Come on you're a gryffindor, you're suppose to brave." He teased him.  
  
"Well I don't feel brave." Harry said smirking but let himself be lead out of the common room and up the stairs.  
  
Soon the pair made it to the great hall and Draco gave Harry one last reassuring smile before heading into the hall. Harry gasped at the sight that met him, the great hall was not only magnificent in size but the ceiling was something out of this world.  
  
"It looks just like the sky outside." He said still staring up at the enchanted ceiling wide-eyed.  
  
"It's charmed that way." Draco laughed quietly and Harry to turned to him with a grin.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"You look just like a first year."  
  
"First year?"  
  
"Tell you later." Draco shook his head and they sat down at the head table, the only table in the great hall. Harry finally noticed the people at the table in front of him all of them staring at him. To say in the least it was very awkward.  
  
"How nice of you to join us Harry, Draco." The headmaster nodded to both boys who returned the gesture but remained silent. "Please be seated."  
  
There were only a few professors there among them were the headmaster, Professor's Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick who was sitting on his stacks of cushions so that his head was over the table. All of them stared at Harry who sat down not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
"Did you sleep well Harry?" Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said politely.  
  
"Good, your godfather will be joining us soon." The headmaster told him and smiled as Snape narrowed his eyes.  
  
Harry nodded and filled his plate with food, Draco followed suit. Breakfast went on quietly, with forced conversation and all the professors sneaking peaks at Harry who kept his head down and only talked when spoken too.  
  
Breakfast was almost done when the doors flew opened and big, black dog came in racing for the head table, a man also entered the great hall and was smiling at the dog. Dumbledore gave a chuckle and watch Sirius race towards Harry. But halfway through the dog changed into human form.  
  
Harry who was looking on dropped the goblet in his hands and made to run away. But Draco got up quicker and held him in place.  
  
"Harry calm down." He said trying to hold a struggling Harry.  
  
"IT WAS A DOG! HUMANS CAN'T TURN INTO DOGS!" Harry yelled at him. He looked back to the dark-haired man who was staring at him in surprise and hurt.  
  
"Magic, Harry." The blonde reminded him. The others were watching them in silence, seeing for the first time with their own eyes that Harry had indeed lost his memories and knew nothing about magic or them.  
  
"I'm dreaming; I'll wake up and none of this will be real." He slowly sat down closing his eyes. When he reopened them everyone was still staring at him.  
  
"Stop staring at me like I'm crazy!" Harry snapped at all them, he was getting tired of people staring at him.  
  
"Maybe we should take this meeting upstairs to my office." Prof. Dumbledore interrupted standing up. Sirius, Remus, Harry and Draco all followed him up to his office none of them saying a word, even though Draco tried to get Harry to talk, he refused too and the blonde gave up with a sigh.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and the others all took seats in front of him. There was a stillness in which you could almost taste it; the headmaster wanted to wait to see if anyone was willing to break the silence that had settled but he soon realized no-one wanted to talk.  
  
"Sirius as you have seen, Harry does not remember you." He started off gently but was caught of by him.  
  
"Why? What happen, will he be ok?" The dark-haired man asked anxiously.  
  
"Harry has amnesia." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?" Sirius said faintly and Draco rolled his eyes at the man antics.  
  
"It means he has no memories." He said sneering at Harry's godfather.  
  
Sirius turned to him for the first time and stared at him, as he had never seen him before. Draco didn't like being eyed by the man but just smirked as the other man took in his features knowing what was to come.  
  
"You're a Malfoy." Sirius almost hissed; Remus still hadn't said a word as Harry but both were looking on.  
  
"Just realized that didn't you." Draco said mockingly.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"He is the one that found Harry." Dumbledore supplied.  
  
"What?!" Sirius sharply turned to Draco who gave him another smirk. "If you hurt my godson in anyway, I'll kill you I swear." He rounded once again on Draco who was now openly glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus finally spoke and the dark-haired man turned to face him not noticing the glare Harry had sent his way. "Harry is here and he looks fine."  
  
"Yes but he has been with a slytherin for the past month! Who knows what the Malfoy brat has been doing to him?" Sirius spoke as if Draco wasn't in the room.  
  
"Do not insult me Black!" The blonde glared at him. "And I can assure you that I have been taking care of Harry a whole lot _better _then you ever have."  
  
The only thing keeping Sirius in his chair was Remus and even that wasn't working to well. How dare the brat think that he didn't take care of Harry.  
  
"Gentlemen that is enough." Dumbledore told the group, not liking the way things were turning out.  
  
"This is probably a plot for you to take Harry to Voldemort, isn't it?!"  
  
"Are you as dense as you look? If I had wanted to take Harry to the dark lord I could have by now seeing as he has been with me for over a month!" Draco didn't like Sirius Black and didn't bother hiding it. Maybe if the fool hadn't tormented his godfather in school he could have tolerated him.  
  
"Why you little-!" Sirius shot out of his chair as well as Draco who had taken his wand out.  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore shouted and all the people in the room found themselves rooted to the floor.  
  
Draco was still standing with Harry's hand on his arm; he had gotten up to stop him, same thing with Sirius and Remus. All of them turned to the headmaster who had no twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"That is enough all of you, I will have no fighting in my office. Mr. Malfoy whatever problem you have with Mr. Black you will either resolve it or leave it be. Sirius I expected better from you. All this fighting is not helping Harry in any way."  
  
Both Draco and Sirius looked guilty being scowled by the headmaster. "Now this meeting is over. Harry, Draco you may return to your common room. There you will find your school supplies for the new school year. Good day." He dismissed the boys and they both left quickly.

* * *

Draco and Harry walked in silence back to the common room. The blonde was still mad about Black insulting him and accusing him of hurting Harry, Harry on the other hand was still re-playing the meeting that had just taken place and felt more lost and confused then ever.  
  
Neither of them noticed that they were in the common room until they sat down on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace. Harry was the first to break the tense silence that had followed them all the way from the headmaster's office.  
  
"That went well." He offered meekly and Draco snorted leaning back on the sofa.  
  
"It couldn't have gone better if I had wished it." He added and sighed.  
  
"Why is it that my godfather hates you? Doesn't he know you're my boyfriend?" Harry said sensibly.  
  
_'Poor misguided you.' _Draco thought as he stare at Harry through the corner of his eyes before answering with yet another lie. "Well the thing is he doesn't know we're together- we've never told him. And he hates me because my father is a deatheater."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you're going to turn out like him." Harry turned around to face him, frown on his face.  
  
Draco found that he liked it when the gryffindor defended him against others and felt even worst for lying to him.  
  
"I know that and you know that but he doesn't."  
  
"I don't know if I like my godfather very much." Harry said more to himself but the blonde heard him.  
  
"No don't think that just because your godfather and me don't get on well. Actually you two get along very well." Draco sat up staring at Harry.  
  
"But he doesn't like you."  
  
"And that's our problem but don't hate him because of _my _predicament." He didn't know exactly why he was trying to get Harry to like Black but on top of everything he couldn't have Harry hating people that he cared for in his life because of his lies.  
  
"All right I'll give him a chance." He nodded and Draco smiled back leaning in to give him a kiss.  
  
"Let's go see our school supplies." The blonde said as he pulled back and stood up. The went up to their room and found them on the bed.  
  
There was new books, their potions supplies were re-filled and that was basically it. Draco picked up his new potions book and leafed through it as Harry stared at the supplies with an apprehensive look.  
  
"Draco?" Harry said slowly.  
  
"Hmm?" He was really absorbed in the book and wasn't paying much attention to anything else.  
  
"Er... how am I gonna go to class if I don't even remember what I have been taught?" That got the blonde's attention.  
  
"How indeed?" Draco didn't know but they would go to the headmaster after dinner and tell him about the dilemma and told Harry so. That seemed to settle Harry's qualms for the moment and settled down by Draco and opened one of the books that looked interesting.

* * *

A/n- I know it just cuts off but if I don't stop there I will be writing forever! We're getting closer to Harry getting his memories back but not yet! And ooh what I have planned for that!!!

In this chapter my best friend told me that Harry seemed very vulnerable and submissive.. and that's what I wanted so you now I was happy! You see I want Harry like that, but you will see in later chapters that he will very much in control and the reason for his submissiveness is because he doesn't know anything or remember anything... but yeah that is my reason for Harry's vulnerability.

Thank you:

Slasherbabe- What do you mean by _bad _reaction? Hehe it won't be pretty I can tell you that!

ddz008- Hi you doing buddy! I know its mean misleading Harry like that but it will make for great drama in later chapters and trust me you will hear a lot of yelling from Harry.

D EDMUN- Well I hope this chapter will make up for the lack of action and drama in the last chapter!

Pirate Bitch nut- Just for you honey I had the boylove! Hope you liked it!

Benjis VIP- I can promise you that I won't forget this story! It's becoming one of the funniest to write! So cheer up and I hope you liked the is chapter!

yuki kurai- Did you like it?

KuroShirO Usagi- Well how you doing? Summer going well for you?

liLchogurL- Thank you so much hon'! Did you like this chapter! And you'll see what happens later on.

ura- Well Draco loves Harry or getting there but Harry... well Harry on the other hand will take some time!

Serpencencia- Well I hope not to make you cry but you'll see what I have planned! Bye love!

HOnEySky- Well what you saw what happen... did you like it?

thesecretcharacter- Thanks for giving my story a chance even though it will be turned into a MPreg.. but don't worry I swear you'll like it and if you don't I'll cry!

Pretty Racing- Actually you spelled 'intriguing' right. YAY for you!! ;-) And yup there will be a MPreg in this story it will make more interesting like you said. Tell me what you thought of this chapter ok? Bye love!

Wow that was a lot of thank yous! But I don't mind it makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside to read your reviews! So keep them coming!

All right well I have to go and do something............

CIAO!


	7. Comfortable Liar

****

Comfortable Liar

You'd always had some sorry excuse...

And explaining to me like I was some kind of a fool...

The next morning Draco had a little bit of a harder time to get Harry to come down to the great hall, not that he blamed Harry after the episode that happened yesterday. But after some _persuading_ on his part they both went down to the great hall where most of the professors were already eating breakfast. Black and Lupin were both not present he noticed but didn't comment on it as he and Harry talked quietly, Harry had a lot of questions on some of the books he had read.

After breakfast Harry asked to go outside seeing as they had been cooped in the castle for two days, so Draco decided to show him the lake. They walked down there in comfortable silence but as soon as they got there the blonde remembered that they had wanted to talk to Dumbledore.

"Come on Harry I'll show you the lake later we have to go to the headmaster's office." He grabbed Harry's hand.

"Why? We've been there everyday since we have gotten here." Harry pointed out but let himself be lead back into the school.

"Point taken, but remember we were going to see Dumbledore about you not remembering anything you've learned in the past five years?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded and they made their way up to the headmaster's office to which they were both now very familiar with. Draco knocked and waited for the old headmaster to give the ok, when he did they both entered.

"What brings you two here?" Dumbledore asked as they sat down.

"Sir how is Harry going to go to his classes if he doesn't remember anything?" Draco took charged and asked.

Dumbledore stayed quiet for a moment his face thoughtful. "Well school will start in a few days' times until then it would be good for you to review with Harry all the basics. And Harry until you get your memories back you will attend classes regularly." They both nodded but the blonde had one more question.

"Where will Harry be staying? Gryffindor or Slytherin with me?" Harry turned to stare at Draco who was gazing at the headmaster.

"Well I will say that's up to Harry." Both Draco and Dumbledore turned to stare at him. "Which would you rather be in Gryffindor or Slytherin Harry?"

"Slytherin." Harry answered at once. He wouldn't remember anyone from the house he was suppose to be in and Draco he knew, so felt better having the blonde around.

'You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that- no? Well if you're sure- better be GRYFFINDOR!'

"Harry?" Draco's voice broke through the haze that had consumed his brain as the words had come into his mind as soon as he had spoken the word '_slytherin'_.

"The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin." He turned to Draco whose eyes widen as Harry spoke.

"But you're in Gryffindor." Draco pointed out.

"It told me that I could have been great and slytherin would have helped me." Harry said slowly and turned to Dumbledore for support. He was still a bit confused, the words been said so clearly it was almost like hearing them from someone speaking right next to him.

"That's right Harry, in your second year you told me about the sorting hat strongly wanting to put you in Slytherin house, but you asked not to be and were placed in Gryffindor."

"You remembered that?" Draco asked still looking at Harry who turned to him and nodded. "Did you remember anything else?" He asked cautiously.

Harry shook his head. "No it was just after I said the word 'slytherin' the words just came to me."

"Oh." Draco said quietly and dropped his gaze.

Dumbledore stared at both students before him with an odd twinkle in his eyes before he cleared his throat. "Have all your questions been answered?"

"What about his wand and other school supplies." Draco asked absentmindedly.

"That reminds me." Dumbledore opened one of the drawers of his desk and pulled a out a rectangular box which he handed to Harry. "We found your wand near your relative's house. As well as your trunk."

"How, you said that the house burned down."

"Yes but the magic around your school things and wand protected it." The headmaster smiled gently at Harry who nodded and opened the box, looking at his wand.

"Any more questions boys?" Dumbledore asked and they shook their heads.

"Good day then gentlemen." Draco and Harry nodded and left the office.

* * *

Harry looked at Draco for the fifth time since they left the headmaster's office. The blonde hadn't said anything since leaving and wouldn't meet his gaze either, Harry thought it had something to do with him remembering his sorting. In truth he was lost in his thoughts as well, he could have been in slytherin yet he was in gryffindor. Why would he give up the chance to be with Draco, then he remembered that Draco had told him that in their first year the two of them hadn't gotten along. That got Harry thinking to how they ended up together in the first place but before he could voice his thoughts Draco spoke.

"Why didn't you want to be placed in Slytherin house?" Draco asked Harry turning to stare at him for the first time since they left the headmaster's office.

Harry gave a hopeless shrug. "I don't know." He added.

"I cannot believe Hogwarts Golden Boy was almost sorted into slytherin... Weasley and Granger would have hit the roof!" He seemed to be talking to himself but not too quietly as Harry heard him.

"Granger and Weasley?"

"Your best friends." Draco said offhandedly.

The blonde had been so stunned to find out that Harry could have been sorted into his house and he along with the rest of the school believed Harry was a Gryffindor through and through. Harry must of kept it a secret only telling Dumbledore for if anyone else knew it surely would have gotten out by now. But why wasn't he in Slytherin if the sorting hat strongly wanted him in there? Why had Harry asked to be in another house? Well he wouldn't be getting the answers from Harry that was for sure.

"Earth to Draco!" A hand appeared in front of him.

"What?"

"I've been calling you forever, what have you been thinking about?" Harry asked him.

"Nothing." He answered to quickly.

Harry snorted and muttered. "Really?" Audibly he asked. "Why do you call my best friend Granger and Weasley... I'm assuming that's their last name right."

"Yeah." It was Draco's turn to mutter now not particularly liking the subject they were discussing. He had already lied enough to Harry, he didn't want to add more to it.

Harry stopped walking and faced Draco who had also stopped walking. "And am I right in assuming that you don't get along with them either?"

"Yes." Draco answered quietly.

"And they don't know about us being together either?" Harry asked steadily.

Again Draco nodded his head. "Yea." He waited for Harry's reaction and he got one.

Harry threw his hands up and without saying anything walked away, not knowing where he was going but just wanting to get away. Quickly Draco catched up with him. Once he did the blonde caught Harry's arm and stopped him from walking any further.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone hate the idea of me and you dating so much... I mean they should be happy for us right?" Harry asked logically.

"We're from two different worlds Harry. I'm a slytherin and you're a gryffindor, our houses have never gotten along and probably never will."

"I understand that but why can't we at least tell my godfather or friends. I mean if they love me they should understand."

"You saw how your godfather reacted to me... Do you honestly think he'll take the news of us being together very happily?"

Harry remained quiet and bowed his head. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and embraced him. "I'm sorry but one day they'll accept us." He told Harry softly.

"Promise?" Harry raised his green eyes to stare at Draco's gray ones.

"Promise."

Draco held Harry until they heard someone approaching from behind them and turned around to see Remus and the huge black dog also known as Sirius Black walking their way. Remus stopped in front of the two and Sirius changed back into his human form. All of them stood there for a moment in an awkward pause.

"Harry I wanted to know if would could talk. We didn't have the best introduction yesterday and I want to correct it." Sirius said looking at his godson.

Harry opened his mouth to turn him down when he remembered what Draco had told him about him and his godfather getting along really well. "Ok." He said simply.

"Alone." Sirius added sparing a look to Draco, who remained quiet.

"But-" Harry started to say but Draco finally spoke up.

"Go ahead Harry. I still have to finish some of my homework and when you come back we'll start to revise." He said and with a final nod left going down the stairs heading towards the dungeons.

Harry watched Draco leave feeling oddly sad, it wasn't like Draco was leaving him for good. He was just going to spend sometime with his godfather, Harry turned back to the two men and watched as his godfather changed into a dog again.

They didn't walk far before they reached a portrait of an old man standing with a cane. After the password was said all three of them entered with Sirius turning back into a human. Harry felt bad for his godfather always having to hide, it wasn't fair that he had to go into hiding when he had done nothing wrong. Harry turned his attention away from Sirius to the room they were looked in, it like a smaller version of the slytherin common room only it was in the color was red not green and off to the side was a kitchen table which explained why they weren't in the great hall for breakfast.

"Do you want anything to drink Harry?" Remus asked as they sat down on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace.

Harry shook his head. It really was awkward that he knew this people but didn't _know _them. It seemed that Sirius and Remus were as ill at ease as he for they didn't say anything for awhile.

"So how come you can change into a dog?" Harry asked Sirius.

And that broke the ice as Sirius leaned in to tell the story of how he became a dog along with his dad to help Remus. Harry took the fact that Remus was a warewolf very calmly ("Well seeing as there is actually magic, I'm kind of believing in everything right now... pretty soon I'm expecting to see the Easter bunny.") . From then on Harry asked about his parents and how he had ended up finding out that Sirius was his godfather. They talked well over into lunch time and Harry decided to stay for dinner. Harry found himself having a great time with his godfather and Remus, it just felt familiar and both of them had a great sense of humor though you could see it was Remus who kept Sirius tamed. It wasn't until he looked down at his watch did he notice that it was really late.

Both men walked him back, Sirius of course back in his dog form and they still talked, Remus was telling him about a time when his dad made his mum mad and ended up waking up with certain womanly assets, which sent Harry into a fit and even Sirius was laughing... well as good as a dog could. In no time at all they reached the slytherin entry way and Harry turned to Remus.

"We have to talk more, I have a dozen stories Harry." Remus smiled as he took Harry into a hug. "And we're really happy that you're ok, you don't how worry we were about you." He said seriously.

Harry nodded and bent down to pet Sirius' head who ducked and licked Harry's face. "Aw get off Snuffles." Sirius barked and Harry stood up again.

"Goodnight Har."

"'Night Remus." Harry said and entered the common room. It wasn't until he was going up the stairs that he realized he called his godfather Snuffles, he didn't know why he said it but it seemed to be familiar. So shrugging it off he went up to his room hoping to find Draco in there.

He did find Draco in there, on the bed with his legs propped up and a book on his lap. The blonde looked up for a second before going back to his book, Harry gave him a perplexed look and took off his shoes before getting on the bed. Still Draco ignored him and he wondered what had he done to make Draco mad.

"Draco are you mad at me?" Harry asked.

"No." Came the short reply.

"Then why are you acting like it?" He said.

Draco turned to him. "I'm not mad, stop asking."

Harry glared at him and stood up from the bed. "Whatever." He left the room slamming the door behind him.

Draco put the book down and stared at the door, truth was he wasn't mad but he was feeling something. Jealous... no, no. Yes he was, he didn't like that Harry had spent the whole day with Black and Lupin what if they spoke bad of him or something. But the way Harry came back, it looked like they didn't even speak about him, had Harry forgotten about him that easily?

Some where in the back of his mind he knew he was being stupid and that he should go apologize to Harry for being so cold towards him. Draco told that part of him to shut-up but he got up anyways and made his way down stairs where he found Harry on the couch. Draco walked right in front of him and stared down at Harry, they were quiet until Harry finally looked up.

"What?" He snapped, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry." Oh boy if someone would have told Draco that one day he would be saying those words to Harry he would have punched them before walking off laughing. But now it was different he actually wanted Harry, stupidly falling in love with the gryffindor.

"You know you have some issues you know that right?" One minute Draco was mad the next he was apologizing to him, it was getting bloody confusing.

"I'm sorry Harry it's that you were gone for the whole day and I don't know I got jealous or something." Draco muttered looking at the floor, he hated admitting it to Harry but it was the only way he would be forgiven.

"I was only with Sirius, didn't you tell me to get to know him?"

"Yeah but you know me, very protective."

"Very jealous." Harry corrected.

"Am I forgiven?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry looked away not meeting his eyes, but his face soften. Draco smiled slightly and bent to pick Harry up, throwing him over his shoulder. Harry gave a cry of surprise as he found himself being carried up the stairs.

"Put me down Draco."

"Nope, you were gone all day and I missed you this is payback." Draco smacked Harry's arse and laughed when he heard the boy shout.

* * *

The days went by quickly, most of the staff doing last minute things for the new school year, Harry was being re-taught the basics which he mastered in no time much to his delight and Draco's as well. He also spent more time with Sirius and Remus who he became more and more comfortable with, the day before the students were to arrive though they told him that they would be leaving.

"Why? Can't you just stay here?" Harry asked. Both men had soon become the parents he didn't have and told him really funny stories, Remus even taught him a few hexes and spells that would help him if he needed to defend himself.

"Sorry Harry but it's too risky for me to be around the students, and we have to go back to Grimmauld Place anyways." Sirius said.

"What's Grimmauld Place?"

"Where the Order of the Phoenix headquarter is."

"And that is?" Harry asked putting his cup of tea to his lips before swallowing.

"Nothing you have to worry yourself about." Remus said carefully and then changed the subject which Harry did notice but let it go. Though he didn't like the fact that he felt something important was being kept from him.

The next day he and Draco, who had come unenthusiastically, to see Remus and Sirius off. Both of them promised to write a lot and see him again. Draco tried to get him to study a bit more but he soon found out that Harry was to nervous with the whole school coming back tonight.

"You have nothing to worry about Harry." Draco reassured him. They were in the slytherin common room, enjoying the last few hours they had it to themselves before the others came.

"Easy for you to say, you have memories." Harry said biting his nails, a little habit Draco noticed that he did when he was nervous.

"And you have me. Don't worry I won't let anyone talk about you or hurt you." Harry felt a little better after Draco said that to him.

Too soon for his liking it was time for him to shower and get ready for the welcoming feast. Draco already had their uniforms laid out on the bed for them and he stared at them while Draco took his shower. Harry took off his bathrobe after he dried off and changed into clean boxers, followed by the black pants. He was about to pick up the shirt when the bathroom door opened and Draco stepped out towel wrapped around his waist another drying his hair.

"Still not dressed?" The blonde asked as he took in Harry's appearance.

"Can you blame me? I'm so sick of people staring at me and now I'll get a room full." He said throwing the shirt on.

"Yeah well that's the price you pay for being famous." Draco said teasingly as he stole a kiss from Harry.

"Oh thank you so much for comforting me my darling." Harry smile sarcastically while fixing his tie in the mirror.

Draco came up from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You're welcome sweetie." He placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, who rolled his eyes and moved out of his hold.

"How do I look?" Harry asked standing in front of Draco who looked at him in the slytherin outfit.

"You look much better in green and sliver then in red and gold, if I do say so myself." He said and moved to the bed to put on his own uniform.

"And how long is this welcoming feast going to last?" Harry asked sitting on the bed as he watched Draco dress.

"A couple of hours. Firstly the new first years get sorted and then we have the feast, Dumbledore's going to say a few words and then we come back here."

"Easier said then done." Harry muttered running a hand through his hair.

"It will be easy love, you'll see." Draco captured Harry's lips into a kiss. "Now come on, it's show time." He smiled.

"Yay!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and together they walked out of the slytherin common room.

Sooner then Harry would have liked they were in the great hall and four tables were there that weren't this morning, Dumbledore and all the professors minus Hagrid and McGonagall were there as well. Draco grabbed Harry's elbow and guided him to the farthest left table that was by the wall. They sat down and Draco explained the tables.

"This is slytherin table, the one next to us is gryffindor then hufflepuff and the farthest right one is ravenclaw." He said as the doors opened and students of all ages flocked in. "We always eat with out houses." Draco added quietly.

Harry nodded but kept his head bowed, he didn't want to face the school yet. Dumbledore told him that he was famous and would get attention and he didn't want it, all he wanted was his memories back. But now that they were back he couldn't help wondering if he would see his friends, Ron and Hermione or as Draco liked to call them Weasley and Granger.

Chatter was every where and many students were sitting down at slytherin table all wearing the same uniform as him and Harry didn't miss the stares as they sat down. Harry looked to Draco who was staring at everyone with a cool expression a smirk firmly in place. If only he could feel that calm.

"Hey Draco how come you weren't on the train?" A boy with dark hair and looked to be about Harry's age sat down opposite of Draco.

"I've been here for a week Blaise."

"Oh why and whose that? New student?" The boy named Blaise asked as he stared at the boy next to Draco.

Harry choose that moment to look up and watched as Blaise's eyes widen. "Potter?!" He exclaimed and everyone who had heard him turned around to stare at Harry who blushed and tried to ignore the stares.

Everything seemed to stop as they stared at him before picking up again but only this time they were all whispering and pointing at Harry. He wished the ground would just open up and swallow him whole, if it got away from the stares. Or better yet be in his room with Draco, why did they have to come to the feast anyways. He soon saved by the arrival of Hagrid and the first year.

McGonagall was also there with what Draco told him was the sorting hat, it was a rather old hat all patched and frayed. Harry was wondering when they were going to start calling the new students when the hat opened its mouth and started to sing.

Harry gasped and turned to Draco. "You didn't tell me it sang." He said as he listened to the hat sing about the four houses of Hogwarts.

"Sorry minor detail." Draco whispered back.

"Maybe to you." Harry retorted back and paid attention to the rest of the song.

After it was done singing the hall erupted into applause, and Harry followed in suit slowly. Why was he amazed at a singing hat he didn't know I mean after seeing his godfather turn into a dog what else could surprise him. Prof. McGonagall unrolled the parchment in her hands and started calling students one by one.

"Aza, Christina" A little girl with brown hair came up to the stool and had the hat placed on her. A few moments later the hat yelled out. "RAVENCLAW!" The farthest right table clapped loudly for their student. Almost twenty minutes later the last student was sorted into slytherin, everyone in the house clapping loudly for their new addition. The headmaster stood up with a smile staring at all the students with proud.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! A few notices before we start the feat though First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And everyone should note that Flinch the caretaker has added all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to the list of banned items." He paused and shared a smile with the other students, some of them laughing outright.

"Now as some of you seen Harry Potter is not sitting at the gryffindor table but at slytherin. The reason for this is that he has amnesia-" The others gasped and turned to stare at Harry. "And will be staying with Draco Malfoy. I'm sure the slytherins will be very courteous to him as well as the rest of the school." Again the headmaster paused and smiled again. "Let the feast begin." He clapped his hands once and food appeared on the tables.

Chatter started up and Harry could speculate what everyone was talking about, it wasn't hard to guess as people kept looking back at him or whispering and pointing, he thought this all very rude but couldn't do anything about it. A nudge to his ribs got his attention.

He turned to stare at Draco. "Eat." Was all he said, filling his own plate. With a sigh Harry reached for chicken legs, mash potatoes and bread.

He was biting into his chicken when he looked up to see the boy named Blaise staring at him, Harry put the fork down. "Can I help you or are you going to stare at me while I eat? Cause let me tell you it's bloody annoying." Harry smirked.

"You're spending too much time with me." Draco shook his head smirking himself before going back to his food.

"You really can't remember anything?" The dark haired slytherin asked.

Harry so badly wanted to make a snide remark but didn't think it best to snap at one of the people he would be living with so instead he picked up his fork. "Yes." And went back to eating.

The feast went on quietly for Harry, mostly speaking to Draco but otherwise just listening to conversation around him. The others around him kept asking him how he lost his memories and why he was with Draco but he ignored those questions as it wasn't their business. But Harry swore if one more person gave him a look he would scream. Finally it was time for them to go back to the dorms, since it was Wednesday and tomorrow they would have classes bright an early.

As Harry and Draco walked out though he heard a girl call out his name, but to his surprise Draco grabbed his hand before he had the chance to look back and pushed through the crowd. Again he heard his name being called.

"Draco stop!" He said loudly and turned around to see who was calling his names.

Harry came to face a brown-haired girl and close by was a redheaded boy. A memory deep inside him stirred as he gazed at them, and with a jolt he realized they were the same two people who he had dreamed about.

The brunette threw her arms around him before Harry could react. "We're so happy you're ok." She said and pulled away tears shinning in her eyes. "I'm Hermione." She added sadly looking at Harry as if waiting to be recognized.

"I'm Ron. You probably don't remember but we're your best mates." He said awkwardly.

They were Ron and Hermione... But Draco had told him that he didn't know the brown-haired girl or the boy with red hair from his dream. Harry turned to Draco who was glaring at Ron before staring at Harry who had his eyes narrowed at him. The blonde looked away guiltily.

"You lied." He hissed before leaving all three of them there.

* * *

A/n- Karma baby!!! Draco should know what goes around comes around. Ok so one of his lies have come to the surface, now how will he convince to forgive him this time... Hmm I know ;-) Will the slytherins accept Harry? Will Harry get his memories back?

Please tell me what you think of this chapter.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

Ciao


	8. Spiderwebs

**_

* * *

S_**piderwebs

Your words walk right through my ears

Presuming I like what I hear...

Harry entered the room he shared with Draco and angrily slammed it shut. After realizing the lie Draco had told him and seeing the truth of that in his eyes he had left Ron, Hermione and Draco standing in the entrance hall, ignoring their calls and made his way to the slytherin common rooms not bothering to take notice of all the looks he was getting. Harry was simply too mad to care. He was just moving the two beds apart when the door opened and closed again.

"What are you doing?" Draco voiced quietly.

Harry shot him a glare and finally straightened up, the beds being a good few feet apart. He still didn't bother to answer Draco as he roughly removed his tie and threw aside carelessly.

"Harry I'm sorry." The blonde took a few steps closer.

It was the wrong thing to say, for Harry didn't want to hear him apologize, Draco had lied to him and he wanted to know why. Harry took off his shoes still ignoring the slytherin who stood in front of him, and he knew Draco hated it. One thing he had come to learn about him was that Draco _hated _being ignored.

"I said I was sorry Harry." And this time he could detect annoyance in the slytherin's voice.

Harry stopped with the removing of his uniform and faced Draco. "Go tell it to someone who will believe you."

"That's not fair."

Harry turned sharply to him, his glare intensifying. "That's not fair?! Then what you did to me was? You lied to me! And maybe you don't get this Draco so let me clear it up for you, I HAVE NO MEMORIES! Whatever you tell me I believe and now I found that you've lied to me so what's going to stop me from questioning everything else you've told me?"

He waited for Draco to say something but the blonde remained silent having the grace to look guilty. "Why did you lie about Ron and Hermione?"

"We don't get along... We've never gotten along." Draco shrugged slightly.

"Is that the best you could come up with? So what did you expect to happen when I got my memories back?"

"I don't know. I acted on impulse." Draco said.

"You're unbelievable." Harry shook his head and once again turned his back on him.

So that was his reason, he didn't like them so let's get Harry more confused then he already is! All the doubts Harry had in the beginning about Draco were coming up again... What if he had lied about other things? Was there a chance that their 'relationship' wasn't a real one at all and Draco had used him. No one knew about them, it would make sense but Harry didn't want it to be true. Cause even though he was furious with Draco, he still loved him. Draco had been good to him since he had awoken not remembering everything. That's why it hurt so much, he trusted him with all his heart and he had gone and lied to him.

Harry was getting a headache so instead of keeping up the argument he stripped down to his boxers and white-tee and laid on the bed, not facing Draco.

"So are you not going to talk to me now."

Draco was met by silence. "Harry...?"

"Goodnight Draco." He responded stiffly.

The next morning Draco woke up facing Harry's bed. It had not been a pleasant night and for the first time since Harry had been with him he had awaken alone. He had grown use to waking up to Harry in his arms and now felt very cold without him. He sat up and turned to Harry's bed but he wasn't there though his clothes were. That's when he became aware of water running, so Harry must already be taking a shower.

Draco quickly got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom where he removed his boxers, the only thing he had on and entered the shower. Harry turned to see him enter and before Draco could say or do anything, Harry side-stepped him and left the shower.

"Harry you don't have to leave."

The boy was already wrapping a towel around his waist. "It's ok I was getting out anyways." He said not even bothering to spare Draco a glance as he left the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Draco hit the shower wall, glaring.

* * *

After the cold shower Draco got out and covered himself with a towel before stepping out into his room. Harry was no where to be seen and the clothes he had put out were not on the bed. Meaning he was probably in the common room or he left to the great hall. Draco worried, what if he talked to his two best friends and they gave Draco away. Hurriedly he threw on his own uniform and left the common room ignoring anyone that was trying to catch his attention. He made it to the great hall without delay and at once stopped Harry, sitting at the gryffindor table, talking with his two best friends. As calmly as possible he made his way over to them and all three of them looked up as he approached.

"Harry could I talk to you alone, please?" He asked ignoring Granger and Weasley, both of them were currently glaring at him as he was the one that had caused Harry's amnesia, well damn them if they were going to mess up everything!

"There is nothing to talk about."

Draco narrowed his eyes and sat down straddling the bench as he faced Harry. Okay he had lied to him but come on he said he was sorry and he had meant it. Why was Harry making such a big deal? "Either we talk privately or I will cause a scene and I know how much you _love _scenes." He whispered into the boy's ear and watched as Harry glared at him before standing up.

"See ya later." He waved to Hermione and Ron who were still glaring at Draco but said their goodbyes as well.

They walked outside together in silence and stopped near the lake. Draco didn't want to be mean to Harry but if that was the only way he was going to get Harry to talk to him, then so be it.

"I shouldn't have lied to you about them, you're right. I'm sorry." He said sincerely but Harry remained quiet. "I know it won't make up for the lie but I don't know what else I can say or do to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to do anything for me, that's not the point or the reason I'm mad. I don't trust you now. I wish you could feel the way I do not knowing anything or anyone and then the one person you trusted to always tell you the truth, to be there, lies to you." Harry told Draco sitting down and played with the grass underneath his fingers.

Draco sat as well still staring at Harry. "I wish I could take that moment back. I didn't do it to hurt you it's that I don't like your friends and they don't like me."

"Not good enough." Harry glared at him.

"I promise to never lie to you again." The slytherin said knowing that it wasn't completely true, if he needed to lie to keep Harry by him, he would probably lie.

Harry remained quiet not meeting his gaze but staring at the water. A part of him just wanted to say ok and go on being happy with Draco but he knew he couldn't. There was that doubt clouding his mind, what if everything Draco had told him was a lie, what if their relationship was a lie? It would make sense too no one knew about them, no one wanted them together. But he didn't want it to make sense, he cared for Draco a lot and Draco cared about him... Harry hoped... But there was that doubt again.

"I promise." Draco repeated softly again and moved closer to Harry placing a kiss on his neck.

He turned to stare at the blonde. Draco's words were nice, believable but what if this was one big lie? Mentally he sighed and decided to go with it. It was Draco that was there for him from the start, when he had no idea whatsoever who he was or where he was Draco had been there and he had been truthful about most things, not to mention kind and caring.

Leaning in close Harry pressed his own lips to Draco's. "If you ever lie to me again I won't forgive you." He said. Draco gave a faint smile and closed the space between them again.

"Come on breakfast is almost over."

Harry followed Draco back into the great hall. He forgave him this time but he didn't forget and that uncertainty would always be there. Harry decided to be more careful of believing everything that came out of Draco's mouth.

* * *

"Snape hates me." Harry said flopping on their, re-connected beds. They had just gotten back from their last class of the day and Harry couldn't be happier.

"He doesn't hate you." Draco told him also laying on the bed by Harry.

Harry turned on his side and stared at the blonde. "I have no memories Draco not stupid. The man hates me and makes no show of hiding it."

"Ok... He doesn't like you a little." Harry gave him a sharp look. "Much. But that's nothing new, he doesn't like Gryffindors period."

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to lay on his stomach. "The man needs to get laid." From his right side he heard Draco laugh. It had been an uneventful day for the most part, although he had been the only one in History of Magic to gasp when the ghost of Professor Binns came through the wall, causing the others to laugh. Once they entered the great hall they had gotten their schedules and went their classes, the only thing that bothered him was all the students staring at him as if he were an animal in a zoo. The classes themselves were a bit hard since he didn't know everything but for the most part he got it with a little help from Draco.

Dinner was now being serve in the great hall but Harry had asked to go to their room first just to relax without anyone staring at them.

"You know you never did tell me what you talked about with Granger and Weasley this morning at breakfast." Draco asked nonchalantly as he ran his hands over Harry's back.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked his eyes closed.

"Curious."

Harry opened his eyes and turned on his side so that he could face Draco who let his hand drop on the bed and gazed back at him. "Nothing, they were just telling me of how we became friends and happy they were to see me again and then you came."

"Oh."

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why is there something else that you're not telling me or don't want me to find out about?"

"No, I was just curious Harry. I'm not hiding anything promise." Draco said firmly. Ok so that was a big lie but hey Merlin wasn't striking him down for it, so he was going to keep the fact their whole relationship was a fake to himself.

Harry made a sound in the back of his throat and moved to stare at the ceiling. He still wasn't sure if he should trust Draco wholeheartedly, he wanted too but if he told one lie what was going to stop him from tell him more lies? Harry felt Draco shift on the bed and the next moment he was staring up into gray eyes.

Draco kissed him thoroughly and when he pulled away rubbed their noses together. "I love you." He said softly.

Harry smiled. "I love you too." Draco leaned back down and captured Harry's lips into another fiery kiss, his hands unbuttoning his shirt.

"We'll be late to dinner." The shirt came off.

"I'll take you to the kitchens later." Draco said and sucked on his neck.

For now all the doubts and misgivings were thrown out the window as the two of them engaged in more _pleasurable _activities.

**

* * *

**

A/n- So what did everyone? It was a little bit easy but at the same time hard to write this chapter and I know it's kind of short but it had point and it made it's point. The other ones will probably be longer.

The in the next chapter time will have passed, probably towards the end of the month because an unexpected twist will happen... And I'll let you on a little secret... It will have to do with the returning of Harry's memories!

So any guesses on when will Harry get pregent if he isn't already... Hmm I know when he does or is.

So anyone have idea for **boy names** caused I've already decided the gender of their child... The boy will be based on an 18-month year old I take care of at work... He's a devil with an angel's face... The cutest thing you'll ever meet. Blonde hair and really deep huge, green eyes, golden skin... Really a cute kid but a trouble maker!

Thank you to:

Dark Guardian24

silver emerald eyes

faith

hp2evar

bri

hpfansillygossling- I love you right back!

Hoshii no Hanyou Sei

Orange Horizons- Here's more! Enjoy!

Serpencencia- My Dumbledore is scary? Not as scary as yours! And Harry won't whine when he gets his memories back... But he'll do something else.... _:smirks to herself gleefully.: _But there is a reason Dumbledore isn't tell Harry everything not a big one mind you but a reason nonetheless.

DNAngels

Nichole08

Cassie

hermione21

AncientHistory

texasjeanette- Love the fact you like the story and hope you keep on reading and reviewing... You'll see what happens with Harry ;0)

se-chan

Geminidragon-Thank you... Promise you'll be surprised when and how Harry gets his memories back.

Kin'ni- And that's exactly what Draco did!

KuroShiro Usagi

Brenna8- Another review I couldn't stop laughing at! Oh that was the best line ever and was a possible choice for the title of this chapter. Thanks!

killer-the-cat

ura- Draco's too much of a slytherin to came straight out and confess. He knows it's going to hurt him later but he lives for today... In my story anyways.

memories of pain- _:Looks down her shirt: _Yup a girl! And thanks!

A-Brighter-Dawn- THANKS ;0)... I get on your fav. list yay!

taintedGOTH- Love the name... And just for you I started writing right away!

damaged rose

DanishGirl

JoJo the Jellyfish- Hands down the best review I had... It had me laughing like crazy... And was actually really close to putting that line in the chapter! But thank you for the review!

Because of you guys this story has been taken into the hundreds with its reviews and all I can say is thank you and hopefully you'll keep reviewing :_Bows deeply to all of you:_

Alright I'm out, don't know when the next update will be cause between work and school I get home dead! But don't worry it won't be too long!

Until next time loves!

CIAO


	9. All the Small Things

**All the Small Things… **

The students of Hogwarts were nearing the second month of the school year, Halloween passing without much happening expect for the yearly feast. Classes were the same, Quidditch was still a hot sport and Harry still hadn't recovered his memories. Not even a little bit. The teenager had just about resigned himself to his fate of not ever regaining his past but he wasn't unhappy. Harry had Draco and as sappy as it sounded he be couldn't happier. Their fight was a setback and Harry found himself sometimes doubting the blond but there hadn't been another incident and he had no reason not to believe him.

Classes were becoming easier for him, mostly because Draco helped him whenever he didn't understand something and if he wasn't around there was always Hermione, who he learned very quickly was super smart and could be found in the library most of the time. Harry spent time with his two best friends, as they told him, whenever possible. He liked Ron, who was forever getting into silly arguments with Hermione, but he was a good laugh and he taught him how to play wizards chess. Hermione was a bit more severe but he liked to be around her as well, he could see why he had made fast friends with them, even if Draco didn't like them. It annoyed Harry to no end that no matter how many times he tried for the three of them to get along it wouldn't happen. Hermione at least tried to make an effort but there was nothing but animosity between the redhead and the blond. Harry had given up on making them friends since it only lead to fights between the two of them.

It got some taking use too but he got over the fact that he wasn't suppose to be in slytherin, at first it bugged him that no one talked to him even if he made an effort. Draco told him to just ignore them because they were idiots but Harry couldn't leave it alone. Though, he did manage to get a boy in his year to talk to him occasionally, Blaise. A tall, dark haired fellow sixth year, they usually ended up talking about Italy where he had grown up or about the classes they had.

"Harry?" The boy in question looked up at Draco.

"Sorry did you say something?"

"I called your name three times, where were you?" The blond asked him.

Harry gave a faint smile, and answered. "Just daydreaming, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to know if you needed any help on your potions report."

Harry smiled gratefully and nodded. "You know I always do." He said and moved closer to Draco with potions book in hand. "I can't believe we've been here for two months."

Draco looked up from Harry's homework and raised a blond eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

The raven haired boy shrugged. "I was just thinking about it, sucks though that I still don't remember anything."

Draco leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his Harry's lips, the former gryffindor was taken aback for a moment before kissing back just as deeply. Draco pushed the books and parchment off the bed and positioned himself on top of Harry. His hands traveled down Harry's body, finding their way inside his jeans and stroking at Harry's growing erection.

Harry moaned softly. "Wait- I thought we had to-" He groaned as Draco bit his neck. "Aren't we suppose to be doing homework?" Harry said even though he was wrapping his arms around Draco, letting the blonde take his shirt off.

"Forget it, we'll do it later." Draco responded as he sat up and took his own shirt off, Harry sat up and smiled as he removed the belt from the blonde's pants.

"You, Malfoy are a bad influence." Harry said as he pushed the blonde back, taking his pants off and moving to remove Draco's as well.

"Slytherin, Harry." Draco said and accepted the heated kiss from his lover.

As their sexual activities got more heated and the clothes became less, Draco couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty, Harry might not have noticed yet but anytime he even remotely mentioned anything about his memory lost Draco would distract him in anyway he could think of. Everyday he was tense thinking 'this was going to be the day that Harry got his memory back', and the day that happened everything would go to hell. He had been so foolish to think that he could just fuck Harry and get away with it. Somewhere the fates were laughing at him, he had gone and done exactly what he'd been avoiding… He had fallen in love with the fucking boy- who- lived, the savior of the wizard world, Dumbledore's very own prodigal, golden boy. Whatever you wanted to call him, he had fallen in love with Potter, his sworn enemy since they first met on the train, his rival in quidditch… How he asked himself?

Draco himself never claimed to be a good person, he wasn't and he knew that. The blonde went for what he wanted and usually got it, no matter what, he was sneaky and manipulative and he could be as stubborn as a gryffindor. Harry on the other hand wore his emotions on his sleeves, even when he tried to hide them. He was governed by his emotions, when Harry fought he was fiery, his eyes got darker and his whole face showed what he was feeling yet he loved the same way, just as passionately. Harry was loyal and compassionate and simply a good person… some might even say it was an innate goodness… Yet…

…Draco never thought he would be _attracted_ to those qualities, and here he was in fucking love with Harry!

The slytherin hoped that the day never came when he would have to tell Harry the truth.

**Several days later… **

Draco entered his room, throwing his bag aside, he had to patrol the halls that night after curfew and as much as he wanted to say screw it he couldn't ignore his perfect duties. He found Harry still awake, lounging on the bed with a book open in front of him.

"What's so interesting?" The blond asked as he saw how intent the gryffindor was on what was in front of him.

Harry looked up and sat up, pushing the book towards Draco. "Hermione gave it to me today." He said quietly.

Draco looked down and was stunned to see a younger looking Harry smiling and waving with his arm around Granger and the weasel, he guessed that it was taken in their third year. Controlling himself he looked away from the waving trio.

"That was nice of her." The blonde said evenly.

"Yeah, it's strange but I never asked to see what my parents looked like, never thought too." Harry said taking the album back and turning the page, this was one was of his parents. The late Potters were dancing in front of a fountain, leaves falling all around them.

"It's not strange when you can't remember anything." Draco said turning away and removing the rest of his clothes.

"I guess, but it's so bizarre to look at these pictures and just not remember, I look at pictures of my friends and it doesn't click." Harry continued looking sadly at the pictures.

The blonde bent down and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Try not to think about it love." He told the raven haired boy and straightened. "I'm going to take a shower."

Harry nodded and even though Draco had told him to not deliberate on the album he couldn't help it, hearing about your past was odd on its own, it was like hearing a story from someone else's point of view. Looking at the pictures weren't helping either, it was so maddening to not remember, there were so many pictures but he couldn't remember a single moment.

Draco came out of the shower drying his hair, and moving to his drawer to get a pair of boxers out. "Hey Dray can I ask you something?"

"You just did babe." The blonde smirked and turned around pulling on the underwear. "What's up?"

"Well I've looked at this thing backwards and forwards and I noticed there weren't any pictures of us in here."

"Shit!" Draco exclaimed as he shut the dresser's door on his finger, sticking it in his mouth he turned around to Harry who sat up and made his way over to him.

"Jeezes what did you do?" Harry said taking Draco's finger out of his mouth and holding it in his hand.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

Harry couldn't help but smile as he kissed Draco's finger. "So tell me why there aren't any pictures of us together?" He said turning serious.

"We never took any." Draco said.

The gryffindor rolled his eyes. "I can see that by the lack of photos, but why don't we have any together?"

Draco shrugged and turned away again taking his hand back from Harry. "We've only been going out for a little over a year, and in the beginning we didn't tell anyone, so we never took any." Smiling he turned around and wrapped his arms around Harry. "But if it bothers you that much we can change it." He said hoping that Harry wouldn't see through his lies.

"Don't worry abut it, I was just wondering why there weren't any." He said removing himself from the embrace and moving back to the bed.

"It bothers you doesn't it?" Draco said as he sat down on the bed.

"This whole situation bothers me but it bothers me even more that you don't get it." Harry said bitterly.

"What don't I get? Your memories are gone, and I can't even begin to imagine what that must be like but I try to understand."

"You've lied to me before." The gryffindor pointed out.

"One time and I've apologize for it, several times. I thought we were over that!" Draco said as he glared.

"How do I know that? That it's only been one time though, for all know you could be lying to me all the time."

"Don't be stupid!"

Harry was also glaring now. "I'm not stupid!"

"Well you're sure acting like it, what reason do I have to lie to you other then that one time. I lied because I don't like your friends, it was petty but I'm telling you the truth." There was a pause between them. "What are we even fighting about?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure anymore." He said.

Draco sighed and sat down on the bed again, Harry scooted close to him and laid his head on his lap. "I'm sorry… Seeing the photo album made me irritated, I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I was going okay you know, even forgetting for awhile and then that." He said eyeing the album.

"You're not stupid." He said quietly and Harry gave a short laugh. The pair sat in silence, Draco running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"So we've forgiven each other?"

"Yeah, we have."

* * *

A/N- So I can waste your time with the endless excuses of why I haven't written in SO long but that would be a waste of time. I took some time off but now I have the drive again to write and I have some ideas for the story. I don't think it's going to be very long but we'll see how it goes.

Thank you everyone who is still going with this story, I'm still writing because of you.

Okay for those who think Harry is too passive, well you're right he is passive but it's because he doesn't have anyone but Draco at the moment. And there is a reason why Dumbledore and his two best friends haven't told him anything but it will come out later promise all in good time!

Oh and I tried correcting everything but I'm not perfect so sorry in advance if there are any.

Everyone who has reviewed and given their support thank you so much and I promise to get them out faster!

Ciao


	10. Life is a maze, love is a riddle

A/n- As always thank you to those who read this story for being patient with me. Honestly this chapter had to be one of the hardest to write… It wasn't the way I'd planned things but in the end it worked out pretty well.

Please tell me what you think, I'd really like the feedback. And I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be out soon. Hopefully.

Enjoy!

_Finally someone let me out of my cage_

**Life is a maze; love is a riddle**

Draco watched as Harry slept peacefully, he had left him in the same position when he went down to quidditch practice, Harry gave him a sleepy goodbye before turning on his side. With a smirk Draco picked up the camera, snapping a picture.

Harry was awakened with the flash and he stared wide-eyed at the blond. "What the hell Dray?"

Draco's eyebrow arched at the nickname. "Dray?"

"You woke me up." Harry yawned as he stretched, stopping midway as another flash went off. "Again what the hell?"

"You were complaining the other day that there weren't any pictures of us together… Well now we're going to have some." He explained as he held up the camera.

"I wanted nice pictures of us- not of me sleeping."

"But you're so cute when you sleep." Draco told him, giving him a kiss on his nose.

Harry glared at him. "Ha ha." He simply said as he got of the bed and got his towel. "I'm taking a shower."

"I should definitely get some pictures of that." Draco called after him.

Awhile later the couple had taken several pictures, when suddenly Harry remembered that he wanted to ask where they were spending the holidays at. Ron had invited him to his house, where Sirius and Remus would be and even Hermione was going to go. He wanted to spend more time with them but hadn't been sure how that was going to work with Draco. He'd really tried to make all of them friends but after several failed attempts and a few almost-fights between the redhead and blond, Harry had all but given up on trying to make his gryffindor friends with his boyfriend. Still he missed his godfather and Remus and would like very much to see them again.

Like he predicted Draco was less than thrilled when he mentioned maybe spending some time at the burrow for Christmas. "What were we going to do anyways?"

"I thought we could go back to France."

It wasn't a bad idea, he would have the blond all to himself. "Would your mother be there?"

Draco shook his head. "Nope it'd be just the two of us."

"Won't that be a bit lonely though?" Harry said frowning slightly.

"If it means that much to you, we'll go to the burrow for Christmas and New Years." Draco said trying to sound blasé about the whole thing.

It must have worked because Harry gave him an excited hug, followed by an even more enthusiastic kiss. Several hours later Harry was making his way down to the quidditch pitch to meet up with Ron for some flying. The rest of the day was spent mostly taking pictures at the most random times, it got to the point where Harry threatened the blond. He just too fond of catching Harry by surprise, and there were some pictures that no one, but him and maybe Draco, were allowed to see. Ever.

"Hey mate, I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show." Ron said as he swooped down on his broom.

"Sorry I got held up by Draco, but I'm here now." Harry said as he mounted his fireblot and met Ron in the air. "Is the invitation to spend Christmas with you still open?"

"You know it is." The redhead told him.

"Well then we'll be there." Harry said happily.

"We?"

"Draco and I."

"The ferret is coming?" Ron scowled and Harry glared back.

"I really wish you wouldn't call him that and why wouldn't he come. He is my boyfriend." He told Ron and watched as the most particular look settled on his face. Harry had begun to notice it not too long ago, anytime he mentioned the word 'boyfriend' and Draco in the same sentence.

"I figured he was coming, I guess I was hoping he would let you come on your own." Ron said, and then shook his head. "Come on I'll race you." He said and Harry knew that Ron was changing the subject to something more pleasant, for him anyways.

The two raced around the pitch for awhile when Ron asked him if he wanted to play a one on one game of quidditch.

"Okay I'll let the snitch out, whoever catches it first wins, or whoever scores fifty points wins." Ron explained the rules and let out a snitch and then the quaffle.

Ron and Harry played a furious game, there was no sign of the snitch but they were evenly matched when it came to points, Harry leading by a couple of points. In the end Harry won when he saw the snitch and caught it easily enough.

It was getting late and they decided to call it a night. They landed recalling their highlights of the game just played as Ron put the snitch and quaffle away. The redhead lifted lid and ducked at once as the bludger got out.

"Oh shit." Ron said as he looked up the sky trying to find the black ball, it had whizzed past them but it would be making a return any second. Too late Ron noticed to where it was heading.

"Harry duck!" He screamed the words as the bludger hit Harry in the back off the head. It hit so hard that the gryffindor stumbled a couple of steps, his vision clouding with pain.

There was a ringing in his ear and the pain didn't lessen but got worse as he bent down holding his head.

"Harry are you okay mate?" The voice asked him but it was a vague noise in the background as he tried to focus.

Harry gave a gasp and fell to the ground in a faint Ron calling his name frantically.

_In the smallest room in number four privet drive, Harry laid on his bed doing his holiday homework. He had finished all of his chores and Petunia surprisingly didn't want any help in making dinner. Vernon and Dudley were watching some game in the living room so he was left to do what he pleased. He figured it was a good time as any to get started on his homework. _

_As summers went this was getting on quietly, considering that Voldemort was back and his latest attempt to off him and retrieve the prophecy were foiled. He hadn't any dreams of what the dark lord could be up too and it was unnerving to him but there wasn't anything he could do except stay put- as Dumbledore so _kindly_ told him._

_Harry was drifting off to sleep and he was wondering if he should just call it an early night when a scream tore through the house. Jumping up he grabbed his wand off the nightstand and opened his door. Another scream rang out, this time sounded like a male. There was laughter accompanying the scream and Harry didn't need his dreams to know that deatheaters had broken into the house. _

_He didn't even pause to think how Voldermort managed to break through the blood wards. He just acted as he crept down the stairs and stunned a deatheater at the bottom of the stairs, collecting his wand he kept on moving. _

_He jumped as screams were heard from the living room along with laughter, being silent Harry peaked in to see two deatheaters torturing his cousin and uncle, with the Cruciatus curse. The gryffindor bit his lip conflicted. In his heart he wanted to help, they were his family, they were nice to him but they were his family. But his head was telling him that he'd be a fool to go in there like some damn vigilante. _

_As it happened the choice was decided for him as a deatheater fisted his hair in his hand and dragged him into the living room._

"_Look who I found peeping in on the fun." The deatheater laughed. "Won't our lord be happy?" _

"_Come to watch your family die Potter?" Said the one holding Dudley._

_Dudley was sobbing, from the pain or fear, Harry wasn't sure but he wanted to help and struggled out of the deatheaters hold only to be hit with the Cruciatus curse, screaming Harry fell on his knees. _

_The laughter was really starting to get on his nerves Harry thought as he was released from the curse. Breathing heavily he was on all fours trying to catch his breath when one of the black robed men's boot-clad foot connected with his stomach. _

"_Not so tough are you Potter." Again there was laughter as another kicked him in the back. _

"_Hey Potter watch this." A deatheater grabbed his hair and raised his head. Harry watched unwillingly as the other deatheaters cursed the two Dursley's repeatedly and then as if planned in some sick play. _

"_Avada Kedavra!" They said in perfect unison and the blinding flash of green hit his only remaining family. _

"_NO!" Harry roared as he struggled violently but was ignored. _

"_Is the portkey ready?"_

"_Yeah it's set to go off in a few minutes, our lord will be pleased with us." Said the other deatheater. _

_Harry felt the wand that he'd picked up from the stunned deatheater in his pocket and without hesitating he reached for it._

"_Stupefy!" The one holding him fell and he didn't even pause as he jumped up and ran out the room the other two yelling out curses at him. He skipped the front door seeing as it would take too long to unlock, no it was better if he used the backdoor through the kitchen. _

_He smacked the door open and skidded to a halt for half a second, as he took in the scene. Part of the kitchen was up in flames and the body of his aunt was on the floor, her unseeing eyes were dull and glassy, she was dead as well. _

_Bile rose to his throat but he swallowed as he heard the deatheaters behind him. One of them hit him with a stinging curse and he felt it in his shoulder._

"_Potter!" _

I need somewhere safe, I need to get out of here! _Harry thought frantically as he moved through the kitchen, the blaze spreading. _

"_Potter!" Again the deatheater yelled and Harry thought he recognized the voice, it soundly too much like Malfoy Sr., but he was suppose to be in Azkaban. _

_The heavy gray smoke clouded his vision and he coughed as he reached the door, his hand on the handle._

"_Stupefy!" _

'I need to get out of here!' _Harry thought as his mind went blank. _

In the hospital wing Harry's eyes opened and he remembered everything. It was the oddest sensation, it was as if some part of him had been sleeping and finally had come out of hibernation. He remembered the deatheaters attacking him in the summer, he could recall his past. Harry could remember everything, including his time with Malfoy, for now he steered clear of those particular moment.

For now he focused on the now, slowly he sat up and looked out the window. The sky outside wasn't nearly dark, the clouds were purple and he knew that sunrise was nearing. Harry wondered if he had been out for very long. Looking down at himself he was dressed in the standard hospital wing pajamas, and other then a slight pain in his head he felt fine. The gryffindor lay back down and closed his eyes, he would sleep for a couple of more hours.

When Harry wakened for the second time it was to the sound of two voices quietly talking. He turned to find Ron and Hermione at his bedside. The redhead was the first to notice that he was no longer sleeping.

"Harry, you're awake!" He exclaimed and Hermione turned to hum as well, giving him a bright smile. "I'm so sorry mate about the bludger."

"It's fine." He said quietly and he sat up. "How long was I out?" Harry asked them.

Hermione answered. "Not long it's only been a day. Madame Pomfrey says that other than slight he bruising but it'll heal just fine. How do you feel?"

How did he feel? Harry wondered, the last few months had been surreal and he wanted to kill a certain slytherin and then maybe get a few answers but honestly he didn't really know how to feel. Relief that he got his memories back, it's what he wanted but a part of him wanted to forget the time he had with Malfoy, and even worst a small part of him didn't want to forget and that just confused the hell out of him.

Harry gripped his hair into his hands and realized belatedly that Hermione and Ron were still waiting for him to answer. He looked up and they stared back worriedly.

"Are you in pain, do you want me to fetch the nurse?"

Harry shook his head. "No er I remember- that is I got my memories back." He said and watched as both his friend's eyes widened at the news. "The bludger must have knocked something about huh?" He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Harry that's great!" Hermione cried happily as her arms came around him in a tight hug and Ron gave him a relief smile.

"Finally mate, now we don't have to pretend that Malfoy is your boyfriend."

Hermione gave Ron a hard elbow to his stomach, and he winced at the pain staring at the girl in confusion. "Hardly the best time to be mentioning that." She muttered but being so close Harry heard everything.

The one thing he was trying to avoid thinking and Ron so brightly brought it up. "Why didn't either of you tell me the truth?"

Ron reddened. "Well headmaster Dumbledore thought it best if we didn't say anything. He didn't want to confuse or put anymore pressure on you, seeing as Malfoy had already told you that little lie about the two of you." He said.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

Madam Pomfrey came out a little later and shooed his friends out so that he could be examined properly. After being pronounced decent of health, he showered and ate a lite lunch, he was going to be release after classes and dinner were over but for now he was to stay put and rest.

He was dozing off when the hospital wing opened, thinking it was one of his friends he kept his eyes closed. Harry wasn't in the mood for anymore talking, he was still trying to get use to the fact that he'd recovered his memories.

As it happened it wasn't one of his friends, it was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Malfoy ran his hand through his hair and Harry was ashamed at how nice it felt and how much he liked it. It only added fuel to his anger as he snapped his eyes open and swatted the hand away.

The slytherin stared back mystified as Harry glared at him heatedly. "You fucking bastard, you have some nerve! How could you?" He demanded standing up, forcing the blond off the bed.

Malfoy backed away still confused. "What's wrong Harry?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong, you lied to me you arse and I want to know why?" Harry yelled.

"You remembered something." Malfoy said with understanding and it only made him more enraged.

Harry picked up the glass by his bedside table flinging it at the slytherin who dodged immediately. "Oh let me tell you Malfoy I remember EVERYTHING!" Harry picked up the entire mug this time and threw that as well feeling disappointed as Malfoy dodged again. "Do you hear me everything!"

"Okay and how does throwing things at me going to help the issue?" Malfoy said breathlessly.

Harry's glare couldn't get anymore heated as he picked a box of chocolates and threw that with all his strength. "Because it makes _me_ feel better!" He snarled.

"Mr. Potter what is going on here, why aren't you in bed?" The elderly nurse came out and both boys turned to stare at her.

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, Malfoy and I are just talking." Harry said trying to sound calm.

The nurse wasn't fooled at she looked at the broken glass and slipped water and chocolates. She waved her wand and the mess was gone. "This is a hospital wing Mr. Potter." Pomfrey reminded him as she left to her office giving them privacy.

The two were left in silence. Malfoy broke the stillness first.

"You remember everything?" He asked quietly and Harry turned to him glaring but Malfoy was refusing to meet his eyes.

"Yes, everything, the before I lost my memories and the time between it. How could you lie like that, how could you do that… why would you?" Harry wanted to know, needed to know why but Malfoy remained silent seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

The gryffindor took the few steps separating them and grabbed his face forcing Malfoy to stare at him. "Tell me." Harry demanded.

"Isn't it explanation enough that I'm a slytherin?"

Harry shook his head. "That's a bullshit reason and you know it, tell me the truth!"

Malfoy stepped out of his hold and glared. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I'm trying to understand why would you-" He trailed off not being able to force the words out. "Do you really hate me that much?"

"I wanted to fuck you so I did." Malfoy shrugged, smirking.

Harry striked Malfoy across the face before he really realized what he was doing and he watched with some grim satisfaction as red mark appeared on his otherwise porcelain face.

"Heartless bastard." Harry told him and turned away from him, finished with the conversation.

* * *

A/n- Please if anyone spots any mistakes let me know, I wrote this in a rush without really reading throuhg it... I'll probably look at it later on but for now I just wanted to get this out.

Again sorry for the lateness and hopefully ya'll like the direction I'm heading in, I'd really like the feedback soooo please review it really does help me out.

THANKS to those who reviewed the last time, if I didn't have to get ready for work I'd thank ya personally but I have to rush right now!

Ciao


	11. Wicked Games

It's been WAY too long I know, and I'm sure people are saying wow she didn't abandon the story? But I swear I'm not going to leave it unfinished, I've just had RL creep on me. It was so much easier to write when I was in school and not working full time….I hope you guys stick around though and I promise to make the next update a lot sooner…. I hope: /

Also a reminder, this is a mpreg story! Which will be starting at the end of this chapter. If you don't dig, hit the back button and move on to another story :).

-On another note I tried writing a sex scene but it just wasn't working out so I cut it out, I'll work on it for another chapter….

Wonder what's next…

What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way.  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you.

**Wicked Games**

It was amazing how news travelled in Hogwarts, it seem like in matter of a few hours everyone knew that Harry had regain his memories and worst that he had his falling out with Dr-Malfoy. He hated that everyone knew that he was played for a fool by the slytherin. Even now weeks later he couldn't walk into the Great Hall without someone whispering behind their hand, a pitying glance or those few who out-right pointed at him. It made his face burn with humiliation and anger. Worst was that he still had to see Malfoy's face every-fucking-day. They were partners in Potions and there was nothing he could do switch partners until after Christmas when the new term started. Those first few lessons he had to physically hold himself back from pounding the blond every time he sat down next to him.

It wasn't surprising that in those few weeks of being partners Harry lost over hundred points for Gryffindor, it wasn't until Hermione (for academic reasons) and Ron (He was the Quidditch captain since Harry couldn't be) pulled himself aside that he started to control his urges.

Malfoy for his part was being unusually quiet about the whole ordeal; they saw each other in class and during meal times but never in the corridors or library. Malfoy could be avoiding him just he had taken to ignoring the slytherin. But Harry was surprised that he hadn't come to gloat or had his lackeys doing it for him. The blond was being unexpectedly mute and that made him more anxious than anything, he just hated waiting for the other shoe drop.

Now three weeks later Harry had taken to just avoiding Malfoy too, in class he only spoke to him if needed, in the great hall he sat with his back to him and in the corridors he acted if no one was there. During the day it was easy, during the night it was a different story and tonight wasn't any different than the past few weeks.

He tossed and turned in bed. He drew the blanket close, only to throw it off a minute later. No matter which way he turned he just couldn't fall asleep. Every time he did manage to close his eyes all he saw was Malfoy, all he felt were Malfoy's hands on him.

The Gryffindor could hate Malfoy all he wanted but at night his head would fill with images of the blond and his body would react.

Ron gave a loud snore and Harry glared at him through the curtains, jealous that his friend and the rest of his roommates could sleep without a care but he couldn't. Sighing loudly he threw the covers off and sat up. Making his mind up hastily he picked up his clock, slipped on his slippers and left the room.

Harry made his way around the castle quietly, avoiding Mrs. Norris even though the cat stopped and sniffed the air but kept moving after a moment of looking around and finding no one around. He didn't run into anyone else and made it to Slytherin's entrance in what seem like no time at all. Whispering the password, his heart did a flip flop as the wall parted and let him through. The common room was dark not a soul around which wasn't startling in itself, it was past two on a school night, and the normal, non-crazy students were in bed sleeping.

He ignored the sensible part of his brain that was screaming at him to turn around and just go back to bed instead he made his way to the room that he'd previously shared with Malfoy and opened the door quietly. The room was dark with the little light from the moon shining in.

As Harry let his cloak fall to the floor he stared at Malfoy. He was sleeping on his side, face relaxed in sleep. He hadn't changed the room much, the beds were still pushed together and he was sleeping on the side Harry use to take up.

Shaking his head the Gryffindor moved towards the bed, still wondering what he was doing here, wondering if he had finally lost his mind.

Lying on his side he faced Malfoy and really looked at him. Malfoy was pale, but not in a sickly manner his skin always had a natural glow, blond hair flopped over his forehead, nearly covering his eyes. His nose was still pointy but he'd finally grown into it and now made him look aristocratic, his lips were pink pale and plump.

It was Malfoy's fault that he was doing this, that he felt this way! Never before losing his memories did he want him or any other boy but now here he was no longer a virgin and lusting after two-faced Malfoy.

Leaning closer he kissed the pale lips and pulled back looking to see if Malfoy woke up. He didn't and again Harry leaned forward and kissed him again, putting more pressure. A second later he pulled back in surprise when Malfoy kissed back.

Clear, gray eyes stared back at him in bewilderment and Harry could feel his face burning in mortification.

"What are you doing here?" The blond asked him softly, his voice deep from sleep.

Harry shrugged, biting his lips. "I'm not sure."

"Why were you kissing me?" He tried a different question.

"I –I should go…I-" He cut himself off and started to sit up when Malfoy sat up as well and grabbed his arm.

"No wait." Malfoy said before pulling him back, grabbing his face into a searing kiss.

There was nothing sweet or chaste about the kiss, it was only pure lust. A secret desire that had been bidding its time had finally burst.

Without breaking the kiss Malfoy pushed Harry back down and positioned himself on top, their tongues dancing, tasting. The Gryffindor couldn't hold back the moan that vibrated through him as he felt Malfoy pressing into him, grinding their bodies together so that he didn't know where his began and Malfoy's ended.

Tearing his lips from Harry, the blond stared down at the picture the Gryffindor made for him, bruised lips, jade eyes lit with desire, barely holding back a growl he pushed his fingers through Harry's hair and roughly pulled his head back, smirking when Harry gave whimper. Slowly he bent his head placing a wet kiss on Harry's neck, tracing his tongue down to the collarbone and sucked hard wanting to leave a mark.

'If I only get tonight, then I'll make it that he never forgets this.' Malfoy thought as he pushed Harry's boxers down, leaving the Gryffindor naked and completely as his mercy.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, shutting them when the light hit them and groaned not wanting to get out of bed. Determined to sleep for a few more minutes he turned over and jerked back in surprise when he knocked into something big and warm. Eyes flying open he stared in shock at the sleeping form of Malfoy who had an arm draped around him.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Stupid freaking me!' His mind screamed as he realized that A)Last night was NOT some highly vivid dream and B) He did in fact have sex with Draco- he's-making-my-life-hell-Malfoy! As quietly as possible he removed the arm and backed away, trying to make a quick and quiet escape.

As he turned around to search for his underwear though a head snaked around his waist and yanked him back. He found himself staring up at the blond as he straddled him.

"Were you really planning on just leaving without saying goodbye at least?"Malfoy stared down at him wide awake.

"Let me go."

Malfoy gave him his trade mark smirk. "That's not what you were saying last night." He told him as he bent down nipping at his neck.

Harry tried to buck him off. "A fleeting lapse in judgment that will never happen again, now let me go!" He tried getting Malfoy off him again without any luck.

Instead of listening the slytherin continued to kiss his neck. "Oh yeah keep on doing that, just like that."

"Perv!"

"And what does that make you babe hm? Don't for one second think that I can't make you scream for me again. Remember you were the one that came to me last night not the other way around."

"I hate you."

"But you love my cock don't you." Malfoy said grinding his hips into Harry's.

Harry was about to scream at the blond when the door open and Blaise walked in. "Hey Draco it's –Woah!" He said finally taking in the scene. Harry's body was barely covered with the bed sheet, looking shagged and with Malfoy on top of him, they look like they were about to shag again.

Smiling Blaise leaned back on the doorframe. "You didn't tell me you were seeing each other in secret."

"Get the hell out!" Malfoy snarled and Blaise left laughing but closed the door behind him.

The blond looked back down at Harry, who was refusing to look at him instead he stared at some point above his shoulder. He was red from either anger or embarrassment but most likely both Malfoy thought. In that moment he wanted so badly to tell him sorry, sorry for being a jerk, for playing with him, wanted to tell him the truth. That he was in love with him but he knew Harry wouldn't believe him. Instead he kept quiet because it wasn't in his nature to be so open, with anyone.

"Please get off of me."

And he did, he rolled off of him and closed his eyes hearing Harry move about the room collecting his clothes.

"You can take a shower here if you want."

"I can take one in my dorm."

Rolling his eyes the blond sat up. "Don't be stupid, you won't make it on time to Snape's class if you go all the way back to your tower now. Just take a shower here and I'll lend you clothes."

Harry hesitated for a moment, hating that Malfoy was right, but without saying anything he dropped his clothes and cloak and went into the bathroom. He was washing his hair when the curtain was pulled back and Malfoy stepped in.

"I haven't finished." He said scooting back against the wall.

"I don't want to be later either, don't worry I won't jump you."

Feeling exposed Harry shared the shower with Malfoy who kept his word and kept his hands to himself. Back in the room Draco gave him one of his uniforms and changed it so that it had the Gryffindor crest and colors.

"Hide under your cloak and stick close I'll warn you if anyone comes."

"I need to get my books."

"What about breakfast?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll survive one day without it Malfoy." He said as he hid under the cloak and followed the blond out of the room.

The rest of the day passed as usual, Ron and Hermione asked where he'd run off to so early in the morning and he told them that he had forgotten some last minute homework. He wasn't sure if they bought it or not but they didn't question it. The only odd thing about the day was Malfoy handing him a piece of buttered bread and apple after potions.

**End of January**

For the third time this week Harry found himself waking up and running to the bathroom to throw up whatever he ate the night before. The first time he thought something had settled wrong in his stomach. The second time he could pass it off as having ate too much dessert but the third time had him worrying.

He hadn't told Hermione because she would worry and make him go to the hospital wing but now he was thinking that maybe he should go.

'If it happens one more time.' He promised himself as he flushed the toilet and rinsed his mouth out.

Fully awake he stepped into the shower and got ready for the day. Christmas break had gone well, he'd spent most of it with Sirius and Remus, who were thrill to have him and on Christmas day they had floo'd over to the Weasley's home.

He met Hermione in the common room who was pouring herself over the new book she had checked out the night before. Sitting down next to her he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Morning Harry, where's Ron?"

"I think he's just getting out of the shower." He told her and she went back to her book. Ten minutes later Ron came down the steps and they left.

The three of them made their way into the great hall and sat down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Ron immediately started to shove food onto his plate while Hermione followed at more normal pace but Harry took one whiff of the food and clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to leave as quickly as possible.

He only made it about half way through before he doubled over and threw up. The great hall broke out in shock whispers as they watched the boy-who-live puke his guts out.

As he straightened, he wiped his mouth feeling light headed. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he looked into the concern faces of Hermione and Ron.

"Are you okay mate?"

He tried telling them that he was fine when suddenly everything went black and he felt himself falling.

* * *

A/N- And there you have it folks the new chapter! Please be kind, I wrote this mostly at work and I'm going to try and get the next chapter out really soon.

Please, please, please be kind and review even if it's just to bitch about how long I took ;)

Next chapter- Harry learns some interesting news! And his reaction has the whole school talking…. What will he do?


	12. Nude

Now that you've found it, it's gone

Now that you feel it, you don't

You've gone off the rails

So don't get any big ideas

They're not gonna happen...

**N**ude

Harry opened his eyes and knew instantly that he was lying in one of the beds in the hospital wing. He could remember everything perfectly, throwing up in front of the whole school and then fainting. It was a perfect way to start the week, he thought warily as he sat up.

"Mr. Potter I hope you're not trying to make a run for it." Madam Pomfrey said as she left her office and made her way towards him.

He gave her smile. "Who me, run? Never!" Harry said running his hand through his hair. "What time is it?"

"A little past eleven you've been out for a couple of hours. How are you feeling?" Pomfrey asked him as she waved her wand over him.

"Fine."

The nurse nodded still running her wand. "Well you seem to be healthy, how long have you been throwing up?"

"Er a couple of times, I was going to come to you if it happened again. I don't know what happened this morning, I just smelled the food and the scent just hit me, next thing I knew I was throwing up. Maybe it's a stomach flu?" He told her.

Pomfrey frowned shaking her head and stayed silent for a moment. "Harry I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and even if they are embarrassing I need you to be honest with me."

Harry nodded fearing that something might be seriously wrong.

"Are you sexually active?"

"Madam Pomfrey!"

"Harry I've been a nurse here since your father was your age, I've heard and seen it all now are you sexually active?" She asked him again, slightly amused at the beet red color the young man was turning.

"Well sort of, I guess yes." He told her looking away.

"With a female or male?"

"Male."

"Were you the top or bottom?"

Harry's face couldn't burn brighter. "Now really Madam Pomfrey-" He took one look at her face and knew he wouldn't get out of the hospital wing without answering. "Bottom."

"Have you ever used protection?"

The question stumped him. He knew for a fact that the last time he slept with Malfoy that they hadn't used a condom but he couldn't remember if they used it in the past.

"I'm not sure, honestly."

"That's okay Harry, I need you to lie back down for me. I'm going to do another test and we should find out soon what's bothering you."

Harry nodded and watched as she pulled out her wand again and whispered something under breath. There was pause before a bright blue light appeared at the tip of her wand. That was weird he thought as he looked back up at Pomfrey.

"What does that mean?"

"Well Harry that means you're expecting." She said sounding surprised herself.

He was clueless to what that meant. "Expecting what?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him seriously. "You're pregnant Harry, I would say almost a month along."

The Gryffindor waited for the punch line, or for his friends to pop out and yell surprise! But none of that came, instead there was silence between them as he stare at the nurse and she stared back at him.

"But seriously what's wrong with me?"

Pomfrey gave a huff. "Honestly I keep telling Dumbledore to install a sex education class for muggle born children. Mr. Potter it is not unheard of for wizards, magically powerful wizards to conceive."

"I'm really pregnant!"

"I'll draw up a nutrition meal plan for you, and you'll need to start taking vitamins. I'll send a note along to your professors to let them know of your condition and I'm sorry Harry but no more Quidditch." She pulled out a quill and parchment, and started to jot down everything that he would need.

It was moving way too fast for him and he put his hands up. "Wait, wait, stop this can't be happening."

"And I'll need to speak to the other father, it's very important that you have a strong support the first few months can be difficult."

Harry froze at the words. "Other father?"

"Yes the other father, the other person that helped you create the baby."

Harry shot off the bed like a gunshot and was out of the hospital wing in seconds. Never mind that he was running bare footed down the stone steps or that Madam Pomfrey was yelling at him to come back. No he had one goal in mind and that was to find a certain blond slytherin that had gotten him into this mess.

Skipping three steps at a time Harry found himself near the Great Hall in no time and the Fates themselves couldn't have created a more perfect moment for him, Malfoy was exiting the Great Hall the same moment that Harry had reached the bottom step.

The blond hadn't been paying attention so lost in thought he was when something hard collided with him, bringing him to the ground. Looking up he found a very angry Gryffindor on top of him.

"What the hell Potter?" Malfoy said as Harry's fist connected with his face. "Fuck!"

"You asshole this is all your fault!" He hollered hitting him again until Malfoy found his bearing and started to fight back.

"What's your problem!"

"You are you stupid fucking cow!" Harry yelled kicking his leg at him.

The pair rolled around, snarling at each other. Neither noticed or cared for the crowd that had formed around them watching in fascination as the-boy-who-lived and Slytherin's prince brawled.

Harry was rearing his fist back when an excruciating pain hit him and it had nothing to do with Malfoy. At the same time the professors had finally arrived and pulled them apart, Snape hauled Malfoy off him, holding the struggling blond back as Harry curled his body willing the pain to go away.

"What is the meaning of this fighting?" Professor McGonagall demanded. "Everyone else to classes or I will take point away, now!"

The students didn't need telling twice and soon it was only Snape, McGonagall, Malfoy and Harry left.

"Potter!" Madam Pomfrey appeared looking livid. Harry at this point had sat up holding his stomach as he focused on breathing. "Of all the crazy stunts Potter! In your condition." She said shaking her head as she reached and helped the Gryffindor off the floor.

"Care to explain why you attacked Mr. Malfoy, not that its going to save you from a detention." Snape sneered at him.

Harry refused to look at any of them, the pain was gone but he still felt lost and angry and confused. It was too overwhelming and he just wanted to go back to bed and wake up from the bad day he was having.

"I can explain but I think it would be better if we moved back to the hospital wing, I need to make sure that Potter didn't damage anything. And could someone get the headmaster as well."

Not bothering to give them a chance to refute she led Harry away and the others were left to follow.

* * *

Draco was going to faint, as he gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in.

"PREGNANT!" He shouted becoming increasingly pale. "B-b-but how?"

"In the usual way Mr. Malfoy. You and Mr. Potter had intercourse and a baby was produced."

"Well this has taken an interesting turn." Dumbledore said as he stroke his beard. McGonagall and Snape were shocked into silence and stared at the headmaster like he was crazy.

"I've already started telling Potter that he will need to give up Quidditch, also I'm going to need to inform the other teachers to his condition, especially your class Severus and DADA can be harmful for the baby."

"I'll start brewing the potions tonight." Snape grumbled looking displeased at the thought of the extra work.

"And I'll inform the teachers." McGonagall said.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Malfoy. "I think it would be wise if we moved both of you out of your houses and put you in a separate dorm. You're going to have to be there for each other in the coming months."

The slytherin nodded still stunned at the news but Harry's head shot up shaking his head. "No! No to everything!" He told them.

"Stop being ridiculous Potter." Snape told him. "Do you really think staying in a dorm with four other boys and packed house is going to be good for the baby?"

"I never said I was keeping it!"

The entire room froze in astonishment at his words. "What?" Malfoy said staring at him.

"I can't have a baby, I'm only sixteen and still in school. I have a dark lord after me for Merlin sakes and we don't even like each other!" Harry exclaimed to the silent room. "How can we have a child, when we can barely be in the same room with each other?"

"That's my heir you want to abort!" Malfoy stood up angrily. "We're keeping the baby!"

"_We _are doing nothing! It's my body and I will decide what I want to do with it."

Malfoy glared at him before turning to the headmaster. "Surly you can't allow this to happen. He cannot abort a child!"

For the first time in his life the slytherin saw his headmaster look uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but Harry's right, he does have the choice to not have the child."

"This is unbelievable, I can't believe you would kill a baby Potter." It was a low blow he knew but he didn't want the baby aborted. It was the furthest thing in his mind and he didn't think it would even cross the Gryffindor's mind.

When no one said anything else he turned around and kick his chair over leaving the room without a backwards glace, Professor Snape followed after him.

* * *

It took three days to brew the potion. Three days of avoiding his friends and their questions, call him a coward but he just couldn't bring himself to tell them that he was knocked up with Malfoy's baby. Three days of feeling Malfoy's glare on him. Three days of feeling sick to his stomach and it had nothing to do with morning sickness.

The student body was on gossip overload, from Harry throwing up in the great hall to him attacking the slytherin. Every sort of rumor possible was circling, none of them were close to the truth. The most popular rumor going around was that Harry got sick because Malfoy had put something into his food and Harry attacked him to get back at him. The Gryffindor didn't do anything to dispel them, instead he went to class and kept his head down, he couldn't meet the eyes of his head of house and her disappointed gaze or the level five glare that Snape gave him every time he entered his class.

The first day back to potions had been quiet an ordeal when he sat down next to the blond who then proceeded to pack his things and move away to another table.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing?" Professor Snape questioned him as the others stared including Harry.

"I'm sorry sir but I refuse to sit next to someone who makes my stomach ill."

Harry's face couldn't turn more red if he tried as the room broke out into whispers, and he didn't know if he felt more hurt or mad at the comment.

The potion's master pinched his overly large nose, clearly he didn't want to get involved in their drama. "You need a partner for the potion we are brewing today."

"I rather take a zero."

"Fine-" Professor Snape snapped and turned to the rest of the class. "Well what are the rest of you waiting for, get your books out and turn to page 588, the rest of the instructions are on the broad, get started!"

Needless to say Harry received a zero on his potion and lost more points for his house. Now it was day three and Madam Pomfrey had called him to the hospital wing to let him know the potion was ready.

Ron was out flying and Hermione was finishing a paper for Charms in the library, he knew he should have told him what was going on but he couldn't and as he walked down to the infirmary he never felt so alone. He didn't have any parents to comfort him, his relatives were dead and he doubted Vernon and Petunia would have welcomed his condition with open arms. Sure he had Sirius and Remus but they were always busy with the Order and letters weren't enough in this situation.

Well he got himself into this mess (with the help of a certain slytherin prat!) and he would get himself out, he thought determinedly as he entered the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was already waiting for him as he entered. "On the bed." She said. "Any questions before we start?"

Had he ever felt this nervous before in his life. Merlin where was Voldemort when you needed him, he was easier to face then this.

The Gryffindor took a deep breath and started to shake his head when he stopped abruptly. "Er will it hurt, I mean….How will I feel afterwards?" He asked shyly.

The old nurse's gaze softened as she stared at the teenager before her and mentally shook her head. She along with everyone else in their world forgot how young Harry really was, yes he was a great, powerful wizard but he was still a boy.

"Honestly I can't tell you how you'll feel. For everyone it's different some feel relief, others guilt and some don't really feel anything. And you might feel a little queasy afterwards but I can give you something for that."

Harry nodded and took the potion into his hands, noticing that they shook slightly. Again he looked up at the nurse. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Madam Pomfrey could only shrug her shoulders. "Do you want me to get anyone for you, we can wait while I get a house-elf."

"No it's okay, I'm just being silly."

"You're not, it's okay Harry."

Harry nodded and stared at the potion taking another deep breath.

* * *

Draco stared at the ceiling with his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to cry and yell but that wasn't in the Malfoy nature so he remained silent. He knew that Harry was down at the infirmary aborting the baby, his baby, their baby.

The last thing he expected was to find out that Harry was carrying his child, though he shouldn't be surprised since they had never used protection. He should've known better being raised in the wizarding world but Harry never knew about the possibility.

It was karma he'd tricked Harry into being with him and now Harry was getting back at him.

No that wasn't right…. He knew the Gryffindor wasn't petty like that. And honestly what was he expecting, for them to have a baby and play the happy family?

A knock disturbed his thoughts. "Whoever it is go away!" He didn't bother to move.

Another knock. "Bloody hell, I said go the fuck away!"

Another knock sounded and Draco sprang from the bed and angrily marched to the door, throwing it open. He was about to lay into whoever had dared to bother him when it died on the tip of his tongue.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry stood before him, tear tracks on his face and the bottom of Draco's stomach dropped. Harry had done it.

"If you came here to make me feel worst, just leave!" He said marching back to the bed and sitting on the edge. Harry remained by the door.

"I get it okay, it's all my fault! I'm the slytherin bastard, I'm the evil one! Now leave I don't want to hear it!" He told the Gryffindor lowering his head into his hands.

"I couldn't do it."

Draco's head snapped up. "What-"

Harry sniffled and turned his head facing the door frame. "I didn't do it. I couldn't take the potion."

* * *

A/N- Haha did you really think it would be that simple? Now personally I'm VERY pro- choice, and dislike how in most fan fictions I read that Harry just simply accepts the fact that he got knocked up. Seriously I've only read like a few fics where he even considers the possibility of giving up the baby…. But I wanted to make it as realistic as possible.

PLEASE (with a naked Harry and Draco on top!) let me know what you thought! I love the feedback and I know every author says it but it's true we really do write faster when we get awesome reviews.

And not to get all egotistical on y'all but I think this chapter is one of my best… like ever haha!

Next chapter will hopefully flow as well and be out soon… I've been uber busy with work but I brought my laptop with me today but I'm going a on road trip to DC at the end of the month… Maybe before I leave I can update a quick chapter.

Again please let me know what you thought! And thank you so much to the people who did take the time to review the last chapter! I honestly love you guys, you're awesome!

Till next time

-BP


End file.
